Linhas do Destino
by Gala e Jesse
Summary: Como combater um inimigo que está dentro de você mesmo? Somente respondendo a isso, Hermione poderá superar a morte do melhor amigo e tentar ter uma vida normal durante seus últimos anos em Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

> > _Grã-Bretanha, dezembro._
>> 
>> _Faz um ano e meio que aconteceu o ataque no Ministério da Magia. Depois daquele, Voldemort não se fez notar mais nenhuma vez; pelo menos até agora. Durante esse tempo, era como se ele tivesse desaparecido como fumaça ao vento, quisera eu que isso fosse verdade._
>> 
>> _No ano passado, Fudge admitira a muito custo o retorno de Voldemort e, quando ele finalmente o fizera, a comunidade bruxa aceitou. Mas agora, sem terem nenhuma novidade sobre ele, a comunidade bruxa começava a novamente questionar sua real existência. Nenhum ataque fora feito pelos Comensais, nenhuma Marca Negra fora escrita nos céus; nem mesmo os Comensais presos no ataque ao Ministério foram libertados; nem sequer qualquer tentativa de fuga ou resgate fora registrada. E era esse o propósito dele: gerar dúvidas, incertezas, enquanto agia na surdina para que quando estivesse tudo pronto pudesse atacar._
>> 
>> _Com essa dúvida presente entre o nosso povo, juntou-se o desgosto pela série de erros cometidas pelo Ministro da Magia. Fudge não durou muito no cargo; renunciou há um mês. Eleições foram convocadas e um novo Ministro foi eleito: Arthur Weasley. Isso foi muito bom para todos, principalmente para a Ordem, que teria um de seus membros nos mais altos cargo do governo. Foi bom para os Weasley também, que finalmente começaram a ser respeitados. Depois que o Sr. Weasley assumiu, nem mesmo Draco Malfoy ousava lançar alguma acusação contra ele. Pelo menos não quando o Rony ou eu estávamos presentes._
>> 
>> _Se antes o objetivo de Voldemort era conquistar o poder no mundo bruxo, treze anos de reflexão fizeram com que ele quisesse o poder e controle sobre todo o mundo e não só o mundo bruxo. Agora ele queria o poder total, sobre todas as coisas vivas. Para atingir seu propósito, ele estava negociando com todos tipos de seres que julgava poder ajudar na sua conquista; com acordos, tratados, promessas; feitas a duendes, gigantes, trasgos, criaturas das trevas, além de mercenários e terroristas trouxas. Ele faria o que precisasse para montar o maior exército já visto._
>> 
>> _Paralelamente, Dumbledore preparava um exército de defesa, j prevendo as intenções do inimigo. Nas últimas semanas, alguns membros da Ordem – incluindo o Gui, segundo o que os gêmeos disseram – trabalharam em um acordo com os duendes, até que finalmente puderam comemorar a conquista desses importantes aliados na guerra que mais cedo ou mais tarde estouraria. Eu sei que esse acordo despertou a ira de Voldemort; ele contava como certa a ajuda deles na composição de seu exército. Nesse momento de raiva, eu soube que ele planejava vingar-se e que visava a única coisa que ainda não conseguira: atingir os alunos de Hogwarts._
>> 
>> _Como eu descobri – como todos nós descobrimos – tarde demais, o ataque seria ao Expresso de Hogwarts, nas férias de dezembro, quando os alunos retornavam para casa._
>> 
>> _Aparentemente um acidente, o maquinista desmaiara e o trem ficara descontrolado, aumentando a velocidade cada vez mais e, quando chegou em uma curva sinuosa, acabou descarrilando, um fatídico acidente que levou a vida de seis jovens bruxos. Entre eles o meu irmão: Rony Weasley._

* * *

A/N: esse é o prólogo de Linhas do Destino, uma fic H² que surgiu no fórum Animagos (tinha que ser a Galadriel pra começar algo assim...) e nós decidimos publicar... essa não é a mesma versão que está no fórum, porque nos incrementamos, "polimos" (e aí de quem fizer piadinhas com essa palavra), enfim, a melhoramos. Esperamos que vocês gostem e COMENTEM!!! À propósito, se alguém ainda não percebeu, esse prólogo é escrito pelo Harry.


	2. Um tempo para

**Capítulo Um - Um tempo para ficar sozinho, um tempo para conversar**

_"Ninguém saia para o campo, nem ande pela estrada, _

_ porque a espada inimiga espalha terror por todos os lados._

_Vista-se de luto, capital do meu povo, _

_ role no chão, ponha-se a chorar como pela morte de um filho único;_

_Faça uma lamentação amarga,_

_ porque chega de repente aquele que nos vai destruir." (Jr 6,25-26)_

__

_

* * *

_

A relva estava coberta por um fino tapete branco; os ramos das árvores, molhados e cobertos de neve que caíra pela madrugada, pendiam baixos. O sol se erguia ao fundo, a planície terminava onde começava o azul celeste numa linda manhã de inverno.

Uma semana depois do acidente, o grande e polido caixão em curupixa coberto por uma imensa bandeira de Hogwarts, estava flanqueado de um lado por Molly e seus outros seis filhos e do outro lado por Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore e McGonagall. Na cabeceira encontrava-se uma antiga cruz celta que pendia uma grande coroa de flores douradas e vermelhas. Bruxos e bruxas se amontoavam ao redor, formando um circulo negro.

Arthur Weasley, um pai desolado e inconformado se aproximou lentamente, preparando-se para pronunciar o que seriam as últimas palavras ao seu amado filho.

- A um homem que Rony não conheceu... O homem que ele viria a ser... um jovem bonito, de olhos claros, com 25 anos – ele parou.

"Eu posso vê-lo..." respirou fundo, tentando só Deus sabe de onde encontrar forças.

"Ele é o tipo de cara que atrai os jovens porque tem caráter e integridade... Ele é o tipo de cara que atrai as mulheres porque tem ternura, respeito, lealdade e coragem. As mulheres gostam disso e é isso que faz dele um ótimo marido." Artur fez uma pausa, enquanto engolia a seco.

"Posso vê-lo como pai, aí ele se supera... quando ele olha nos olhos do filho, o menino sabe que está realmente olhando para ele, e vê quem ele é... essa criança sabe que ele é uma pessoa fantástica... um sujeito incrível que eu nunca vou conhecer..."

Embora Harry ouvisse as palavras ditas pelo pai do seu melhor amigo, ele não as decifrava... sentia-se como se só o seu corpo estivesse presente, ao passo que a sua alma vagava por algum lugar no desconhecido. A razão recuando diante do esforço de compreender ou explicar; lágrimas e palavras não podiam apagar sua memória.

Pouco falou na última semana; procurava manter um silêncio que talvez o ajudasse a aceitar o que acontecera. As outras pessoas tentavam se aproximar e conversar com ele, e ficavam impressionados com sua calma inabalável, mas ninguém realmente sabia que ele mantinha-se assim porque estar diante de tal horror lhe preservava a sanidade.

Ele aceitou as condolências com uma cortesia grave, respondeu a todas as perguntas com uma precisão impassível. Não conseguiu chorar, demonstrar raiva, fazer qualquer censura. O que sentia era maior do que qualquer ato que ele poderia praticar, então tudo que ele pôde fazer era ocultar seu desespero sob uma máscara pálida, séria a tal ponto que até mesmo Hermione sentia-se excluída de sua confiança.

Arthur Weasley continuou com palavras bonitas e emocionadas referindo-se ao filho, citando as suas qualidades e também alguns defeitos. Enquanto o fazia, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Terminou o discurso em tom de revolta, pela morte prematura e trágica. As pessoas aplaudiram com discrição e ele fez um sinal para baixarem o caixão do filho.

Lentamente as pessoas deixaram o local, até que por fim permanecessem apenas duas. Harry não tomou conhecimento de que era uma das únicas pessoas a terem ficado ali. Ele e Lupin. O professor se aproximou com cautela e colocou a mão no ombro dele, falando algo sobre tomarem um chá.

Harry o acompanhou de volta ao castelo. Andava cabisbaixo, mirando o chão, sem prestar muita atenção onde estava indo. Pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira, quando já estavam dentro da escola. Lupin a abriu e permitiu que ele entrasse primeiro na sala de aula. Enquanto o professor preparava o chá, Harry sentou-se em uma das carteiras vazias.

– Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou o professor ao largar uma xícara de chá em frente ao garoto.

Harry não respondeu essa pergunta de tão óbvia resposta. É claro que ele não estava bem, então porquê mentir e dizer o contrário? E porquê tentar dizer a verdade, se toda a raiva, remorso e culpa o impediam de colocar em palavras tudo o que estava sentindo?

Lupin sentou-se na carteira em frente a ele. Observava Harry, que por sua vez, mantinha sua atenção concentrada na xícara em suas mãos.

– Eu não quero te forçar a nada, Harry, mas queria dizer que estou aqui se você precisar de alguma coisa, se quiser conversar... às vezes isso ajuda, acredite.

– Você conversou com alguém quando meus pais morreram? – perguntou Harry subitamente, depois de engolir um grande gole de chá quente.

– Dumbledore. – respondeu Lupin, respirando fundo.

Lupin poucas vezes conversara com Rony, mas o funeral daquela manhã lhe trouxera lembranças e o fizera reviver uma das piores fases de sua vida. Harry percebeu isso na voz pesarosa de Lupin e desejou não estar naquela situação; não queria que ninguém mais sofresse pelo que ele estava passando.

Desejou que Lupin ficasse em silêncio, que o deixasse sozinho para que pudesse pensar, para analisar cada pensamento e ordenar cada boa lembrança que percorria sua mente. No entanto, o professor continuou ali, falando algo sobre dor e culpa, algumas das únicas palavras captadas pelo cérebro quase entorpecido de Harry.

O chá já estava frio quando Harry bebeu o último gole e tomou consciência de que alguém batera à porta. Lupin parara de falar e levantara-se para atender. Harry largara a xícara na mesa, mas não se interessara nenhum pouco pelo fato de que Dumbledore acabara de entrar na sala.

– Você vai ficar aqui, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Ahn? Não... – murmurou ele, levantando-se. – Eu vou subir para o Salão Comunal.

– Tudo bem. Então, acredito que nós encontraremos no almoço? – perguntou Lupin, sorrindo.

– É. – respondeu Harry, saíndo da sala.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam frios e silencioso naquele dia; a maioria dos alunos fora passar as férias em casa e o resto preferira ficar no Salão Comunal de suas casas. Harry, entretanto, não sentia vontade alguma de ir à torre leste, preferiu ficar vagando pela escola.

Após subir sem rumo algumas escadas, Harry encontrou-se no andar mais alto do castelo. Abrindo uma porta que estava no final do corredor teve acesso a um dos vários terraços da escola. Deixando a porta fechar-se sozinha, ele aproximou-se das seteiras que delimitavam o lugar, sem importar-se com a gélida brisa que soprava. Observou a belíssima paisagem e seu olhar concentrou-se em um lugar específico no terreno da escola.

Estivera lá aquela manhã e a o sentimento de culpa e arrependimento que surgira naquele momento se intensificava a cada instante. Sabia que não devia ter saído com Lupin, que devia ter ficado mais um tempo sozinho. Sabia que ainda precisaria voltar lá naquele dia, seu coração lhe dizia isso.

Cansado de ficar de pé, sentou-se no chão, encostado na mureta. Sua mente procurando uma desculpa para que ele não sentisse a culpa que carregava, procurando uma justificativa para que tal tragédia tivesse acontecido.

Harry não se importou de perder o almoço e tão pouco de perder a tarde inteira. Só ficou ali, parado, pensando. Quando a noite começou a cair ele levantou-se e deixou o terraço.

Ele entrou no cemitério vazio e aproximou-se silenciosamente da cruz celta. Aos pés dela, encontrava-se uma lápide feita de obsidiana negra. Finalmente ele estava sozinho ali, como quisera estar durante todo aquele dia.

Harry tentou dizer algo, mas sua voz ficava presa na garganta... levantou os olhos para o estrelado céu e engoliu a seco. Com uma voz rouca e suave, ele conseguiu juntar as palavras que queria pronunciar desde que tudo isso começara.

– Foi a tua vez, não foi, Rony? Pelo menos é o que todos dizem pra mim...

Harry ajoelhou-se na grama molhada pelo sereno.

"Como eu queria que isso fosse verdade, porque pelo menos assim eu entenderia... entenderia porque isso tem que acontecer. Eu queria entender, porque no final as pessoas se vão e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso... porque vocês vão embora e eu fico. Não devia ser assim, as pessoas não deveriam ter que passar por isso."

"Hoje o dia estava tão bonito, até parece um daqueles dias em que nós três nos reuníamos à beira do lago pra falar bobagem," continuou Harry, com um pequeno sorriso surgindo quando essa lembrança lhe veio à mente.

"E nós nos reunimos de novo hoje," continuou Harry, duvidando que conseguiria segurar suas emoções. "Você, eu, Hermione... e, no entanto, não há motivos para perdermos tempo... coisas mais importantes estão acontecendo lá fora..."

"Estamos em guerra," Harry murmurou para si mesmo, imaginando que, se o resto do mundo não ouvisse, quem sabe isso não se tornasse verdade. "Mas disso você também já sabe, não é? Vivemos os últimos dois anos assim..."

"Os últimos dois anos..." repetiu para si mesmo, respirando fundo antes de continuar. "Tudo passou tão rápido. Eu lembro de cada dia do primeiro ano que passamos aqui. Lembro da primeira aula de transfiguração, que chegamos atrasados porque nos perdemos no castelo..."

"Você era meu único amigo naquela época. Eu não devo ter dito isso, mas a verdade é que você foi meu primeiro amigo."

"O fato de saber que você sacrificaria a vida para me ajudar a impedir que Voldemort conseguisse a Pedra Filosofal fez com que eu soubesse que poderia enfrentá-lo. Quando você me olhou decidido e mandou que eu desse o xeque-mate aquele dia, eu soube que precisava enfrentar as coisas com a mesma coragem que você sempre possuiu."

"Passaram-se anos, Rony. Eu tive seis anos para demonstrar o quanto sua amizade era importante para mim e, no entanto, não o fiz. Eu estava tão cego pelos meus problemas, pelo meu orgulho, que nem pude parar um instante e fazer um gesto que demonstrasse tudo o que você significava na minha vida."

"Você foi mais do que um amigo, espero que saiba disso. Você foi meu irmão. Eu não tinha pai, não tinha mãe e ainda assim, eu tinha uma família. Eu não estou falando do Sirius, você sabe disso - até porque o Sirius também se foi. Estou falando de você, do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, da Gina, dos gêmeos... de todos vocês que me aceitaram mesmo eu sendo um completo estranho que não tinha nem o sangue nem o cabelo ruivo dos Weasley."

"A primeira vez que nos encontramos no Expresso de Hogwarts você achou extraordinário o fato de estar conhecendo o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas, acredite, eu achei ainda mais extraordinário conhecer alguém como você."

"Eu olhava para você e via tudo o que eu queria. Imagine só, você cresceu em uma família e mais, cresceu em uma família bruxa... você não sabe o quanto eu te invejei por isso... você reclamava por ser pobre, mas não sabe que eu daria todo o meu dinheiro se isso pudesse me dar uma família como a sua."

"E então eu descobri que eu não precisava do meu dinheiro para ter uma família como a sua, tudo que eu precisava..." Harry parou de falar por um momento, achando que sua voz não o deixaria continuar. Ficou parado, ouvindo o único som que quebrava o silêncio do lugar: o som de suas próprias lágrimas.

"Tudo que eu precisava era ser quem eu era," continuou Harry depois de um tempo. Sua voz não passando de um fraco murmúrio. "Você me mostrou que as pessoas gostavam de mim pelo que eu era, e não pelo que eu podia fazer ou pelo que eu tinha."

"Tudo isso estava na minha frente o tempo todo, Rony, você me mostrou isso o tempo todo e eu não quis ver... tudo o que eu via era que você era feliz..."

"Que você era feliz quando eu não era," continuou Harry, sem perceber se suas palavras ainda teriam sentido – ou importância.

"Que você sempre tinha tudo que eu sempre quis... você conquistou tudo que eu não consegui conquistar... você conquistou até Hermione..."

Harry deixou seus pensamentos vagarem até a amiga e uma onda de culpa novamente o envolveu. Harry curvou-se até que a cabeça encostasse seus joelhos. Ele não deveria estar pensando essas coisas, como ele podia continuar sentindo inveja do amigo depois de tudo o que Rony fez por ele?

Harry parou de falar, esperando até que sua respiração normalizasse. Tentava se acalmar; porque ainda precisava fazer o que planejara desde aquela manhã.

"Ela é minha amiga, Rony. Sempre foi. Mesmo quando você brigou comigo... quando _nós_ brigamos, no início do quarto ano... e me ocorreu que eu nem pedi desculpas para você. Eu estava tão orgulhoso que não pude nem me aproximar e tentar conversar com você."

"Mas não foi para isso que eu vim hoje. Não quero pedir desculpas, quero pedir perdão." Harry levantou a cabeça, encarando o nome do amigo incrustado na lápide. "Eu preciso pedir perdão, Rony, antes que seja tarde demais, antes que você não possa mais me ouvir."

Escondida nas sombras, Hermione observava Harry conversar com o amigo. Era uma cena incomum, talvez os dois tivessem pensado a mesma coisa. Talvez tudo o que quisessem era se despedir do melhor amigo, dar um último adeus... mas diante da postura impassível de Harry durante todo o tempo, desde o dia da morte de Rony, Hermione ficou surpresa ao ver o melhor amigo daquela forma e sentiu um aperto no peito, uma vontade de conversar com ele, de consolá-lo; mas ela sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso, sabia que nunca seria forte o suficiente para fazer tal coisa.

Desde quando o conhecera, Harry sempre fora um exemplo de fortaleza. Mesmo quando Sirius morreu, ela se surpreendeu com a forma que ele lidou com o sentimento de perda da única família que ele conheceu.

Não chegou perto dele, era um momento que Harry precisava ficar só para tentar entender o porquê de tudo aquilo. Ele precisava mesmo ficar sozinho, talvez por isso ele a mantivera afastada ultimamente. Sim, era isso que ela precisava fazer, dar um tempo para ele, dar mais espaço, coisa que ela não soubera fazer com Rony. Se ela tivesse dado um tempo para ele refletir, se não fosse tão afoita, talvez a briga pudesse ter sido evitada, talvez Rony não tivesse embarcado naquele trem.

* * *

A/N: Por enquanto é isso, pessoal, espero que vocês gostem e COMENTEM!!!!


	3. Nas Montanhas dos Pirineus

**Capítulo 2 – Nas montanhas dos Pirineus **

Para quem passasse pela estrada ao pé do morro, a velha casa incrustada em uma dos altos picos dos Pirineus não passaria de mais uma daquelas casas medievais abandonadas e corroídas pela areia do deserto. Jamais pensariam que naquela velha casa, que há muitas décadas permanecera inabitada um homem com grandes ambições planejava o que seria a conquista de um mundo.

Era uma casa medieval, datada do tempo em que Carlos Magno apenas tinha libertado a região da influência dos muçulmanos. O lugar perfeito encontrado por Voldemort para instalar sua base de operações longe de todos os seus inimigos, conquistando assim a paz e tranqüilidade necessária para colocar em pratica todos os seus planos_._

O gabinete espaçoso tinha as paredes de pedra, assim como todo o resto da casa. A luz do sol entrava pelas leves cortinas que cobriam as rústicas janelas. Livros enfileiravam-se nas prateleiras que do chão ao teto ocupavam toda uma parede. Os volumes que eram dedicados à arte das trevas, magia antiga, história da magia, geografia, antropologia entre muitos outros assuntos, estavam gastos pelo manuseio constante.

Em uma das paredes nuas, encontrava-se um grande mural de cortiça, onde estavam presos vários recortes antigos do Profeta Diário, registrando o retorno do Lord das Trevas e a eleição do novo Ministro. Especial destaque tinham as notícias que anunciavam o caos instaurado entre os bruxos da Inglaterra; tais reportagens eram exibidas no mural como se fossem troféus.

Em uma escrivaninha pesada, um homem alto e magro fazia a sua pesquisa diária. Não confiava em mais ninguém para isso, _ele_ queria saber tudo sobre a pessoa que por ironia do destino o derrotou com apenas um ano de idade. Passava tardes e tardes naquele gabinete, procurando, examinando tudo que encontrava com o sobrenome Potter.

Quando questionado sobre esse esforço realizado todos os dias de uma forma quase religiosa, ele apenas dizia que estava estudando o inimigo. A cada livro, matéria ou coluna que lia, citando o grande feito de Potter ao derrotá-lo, seu ódio pelo menino que sobreviveu aumentava ainda mais.

Ouviu se o som de uma porta abrindo e fechando. Um homem com a mão direita toda em prata maciça, entrou carregando uma pilha de revistas e jornais antigos que cobriam seu rosto gordo. Voldemort, que folheava o livro "Ascensão e Queda das Trevas", continuou sem mover um músculo diante do esforço que o servo fazia.

Rabicho deixou sobre o tampo da mesa a pilha que carregava e deu meia volta indo em direção à porta, agradecendo mentalmente por não ter desperto a atenção do seu mestre. Para sua infelicidade, ao estar a um passo da porta, ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado pelo Lord das Trevas. Mesmo que já estivesse servindo Voldemort por um tempo considerável, a simples menção de seu nome pelo mestre o fazia ter arrepios de medo.

– Rabicho, me responda, porque eles vangloriam tanto esse bastardo do Potter?

Rabicho balbuciou algo incompreensível, mas isso não importou, já que Voldemort não estava realmente interessado nas respostas dele.

– Eles vão pagar, vão pagar muito caro por tudo isso. – o Lord das Trevas ergueu o livro que estava lendo e o jogou sobre os outros que já queimavam sob o fogo da lareira.

Voltou a sua atenção à pilha de revistas trazida pelo servo, passando uma a uma, até que parou aleatoriamente em uma edição antiga do Semanário das Bruxas.

- Rabicho, onde estava enquanto eu precisava de você? Onde estava ontem à noite? – Voldemort disse num tom indiferente, quase casual.

– Bem, milorde... eu fui ao enterro do jovem Weasley, o milorde sabe... Harry Potter estaria lá, fui ver o que podia descobrir que pudesse interessar ao senhor.

– Mentira! – acusou Voldemort.

Rabicho deu um passo pra trás, quando seu amo bateu com os pulsos no tampo da mesa apinhada de recortes de jornais e livros.

– Você foi àquele maldito enterro porque ficou tanto tempo com a família que não resistiu e teve que dar adeus ao seu "amiguinho"!

– Não, milorde! – Rabicho gaguejou, se ajoelhando. – Claro que não... milorde sabe que não.

– Rabicho, seu rato... eu conheço muito bem espécies da sua laia... e não espere que eu seja novamente misericordioso com você. Se estiver jogando do outro lado... – Voldemort dizia enquanto rodeava o servo.

– Não mestre, de maneira alguma... só fui espionar mesmo... – afirmou Pettigrew, sentindo o sangue pulsar em suas veias.

– Já que, como você disse, foi buscar alguma informação útil, seria interessante se eu soubesse o que você descobriu, não é mesmo? – Voldemort murmurou, detendo-se diante do bruxo, erguendo as mãos incrívelmente magras e brancas até as têmporas dele. Gotículas de suor brotavam da testa do Comensal e seus olhos não conseguindo desviar as duas fendas vermelhas que estavam diante dele.

"_Legilimens_," Voldemort disse.

A sala desapareceu de seus olhos, imagens atrás de imagens passavam por sua mente até que ele parou ao lado de um grande carvalho. A visão era obscurecida pela falta de luminosidade do cemitério, mas Voldemort pôde ver Harry Potter ajoelhado em frente ao túmulo do amigo.

"Eu vim pedir perdão por ter julgado você errado, por não ter me importado tanto quanto deveria. Por não perceber que o tempo todo eu fui um estúpido, por nunca ter dito nada disso que eu to dizendo a você. Eu tive que esperar tudo isso acontecer para criar coragem e dizer o quanto você e Hermione significam na minha vida.

"Eu falhei, Rony. Eu falhei duas vezes. A primeira com sirius, quando eu o levei para aquela armadilha e agora com você... mas eu te juro, que não vou falhar novamente," continuava Harry, alheio ao fato de que era observado. Estava ajoelhado, olhando para a terra que tinha sido depositada ali naquela manhã; suas mãos percorrendo o chão perto da lápide.

"Nenhum amigo meu irá se sucumbir à Voldemort," continuou ele, sua voz enchendo-se de raiva. "Nem que eu não cumpra aquela maldita profecia, nem que eu morra tentando matar Voldemort... nem que o meu suposto poder não seja suficiente... eu não vou deixar mais ninguém passar por isso."

A expressão de Voldemort encheu-se de satisfação ao ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca do garoto... ele finalmente estava ouvindo a profecia.

"Mesmo que Voldemort me vença e me derrote, cumprindo a profecia... eu juro que eu não vou deixar ele fazer com os outros o que fez com você," Harry falava, suas mãos apertando a terra, seus dedos ficando brancos por fazê-lo com tanta força. "Eu prometo que eu vou proteger Hermione, custe o que custar."

Os olhos de Voldemort mudaram de direção, ele já estava ficando entediado do discurso patético de Harry. Percorrendo o cemitério, percebeu que não era o único a observar o garoto.

Não muito longe, também escondida por uma árvore, havia uma garota. Ao fixar os olhos nela, Voldemort viu a imagem do gabinete se materializar a sua frente e Rabicho cair ajoelhado no chão, choramingando.

– Quem era ela? – ele perguntou, incisivamente.

– Quem, meu amo?

– A jovem que estava vigiando o Potter!

Rabicho balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

– Vamos, diga!

– Granger... – ele balbuciou, a voz saíndo com muito custo. – Hermione Granger. É uma grande amiga do Potter...

Voldemort caminhou em passos lentos pela sala, os longos dedos brancos acariciando o queixo, um sorriso ainda estampado em seus lábios.

– Fale mais dela.

Rabicho continuou dizendo o que sabia sobre a melhor amiga de Harry Potter enquanto Voldemort sentava-se e procurava vorazmente por algo entre os tantos livros, revistas e papéis espalhados pela mesa.

Uma mulher de olhos grandes, cabelos negros, uma postura majestosa, entrou no recinto e disse:

– Mestre, estamos prontos para a próxima missão.

– Receio que teremos que cancelar, minha cara Bella. – Voldemort dizia enquanto ainda vasculhava os papeis na mesa, o sorriso aumentando no canto direito do lábio ao encontrar o que queria.

– Bella, reconhece essa jovem?

Os olhos grandes de Bellatrix Lestrange se alargaram ainda mais quando Voldemort lhe entregou uma fotografia.

– Mas...

– É outra pessoa, não é ela. – ele respondeu rapidamente, ao ver a expressão duvidosa no rosto dela.

– Mas quem? – Bella perguntou.

– É o que vamos descobrir, cancele o que havíamos planejado.

– Mas mestre, foram meses de planejamento! – ela protestou, em voz indignada. – Nós até mudamos de país para executar tal plano!

– Cancele. Temos algo mais importante a fazer. Venham vocês dois. – ele disse, saíndo.

Bellatrix e Rabicho o seguiram. Quando a porta se fechou, a corrente de ar levantou o recorte antigo do Profeta Diário, onde em letras grandes lia se:

"_Harry Potter encontrou o amor em Hogwarts!"_

* * *

Já era alta madrugada quando Harry resolveu descer ao Salão Comunal, não agüentava mais ficar revirando de um lado para o outro na cama. Estava acostumado com noites insones, mas essa parecia ser ainda pior do que as outras.

Desceu as escadas a passos lentos, protegido pela capa de invisibilidade. Sua visão percorreu o salão e observou as poucas brasas da lareira ainda tentavam sem muito esforço clarear o salão, detendo-se automaticamente na poltrona onde Rony sempre sentava. Era algo que ele não conseguia evitar, olhar para aquela poltrona todas as vezes que estava no Salão Comunal.

Então sua atenção foi quebrada ao ouvir tímidos soluços vindos de uma outra poltrona; Hermione estava sentada com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos esfregando os dedos uns nos outros freneticamente. Harry se aproximou e a tocou no ombro. Ela se assustou ao toque dele e inclinou o rosto; tinha os olhos vermelhos. Sentiu aqueles olhos verdes a encarando, porém não disse nada. Harry também não disse nem perguntou nada, sentou-se ao lado dela. Instintivamente pegou uma das mãos dela e apertou suavemente, como um apoio silencioso.

Hermione baixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas quentes rolarem pela face.

– Harry? – ela sussurrou.

– Sim? – ele respondeu, enquanto se aproximava e passava o braço ao redor do ombro dela.

– Eu estou tão cansada. – ela disse depois de um suspiro, apertando a mão dele.

– Eu sei... eu também.

– Eu ainda não posso acreditar que ele se foi. Às vezes, você não acha que ele vai aparecer e gritar que tudo não passa de uma brincadeira sem graça? – ela disse levantando a face, encontrando o olhar dele. – Que ele foi só fazer uma viagem, por estar cansado de nós e que só agora resolveu aparecer?

– Sim, Mione – Ele puxou pegou uns fios de cabelos que se soltaram do rabo de cavalo e passou para trás da orelha dela. – O tempo todo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas observando o fogo crepitante na lareira. Uma brisa fria soprava pelo salão, mas isso era completamente desimportante.

– No que você está pensando? – murmurou ela, depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

– Para falar a verdade, eu não tenho conseguido pensar direito, eu digo no sentido que não consigo organizar as minhas idéias.

– Eu também não. Agora há pouco, por exemplo, eu estava me lembrando dele. É claro, meus pensamentos estão sempre nele... bem, estava lembrando daquele dia que fomos no aniversário de morte do Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça... Harry?! – de repente o olhar dela mudou, para um olhar que Harry conhecia muito bem, o olhar que ela fazia quando descobria algo que mais ninguém sabia. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de uma forma interrogativa, já predizendo o que ela ia dizer.

"Nick! É isso, como eu não pensei..." ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele, eufórica e começou a andar de um lado pro outro como se estivesse falando para si mesmo.

"Harry, como eu não pensei?" ela parou e olhou para ele, que não correspondia às expectativas que ela tinha no olhar.

"Vamos Harry, mas acho que é melhor você usar a capa de invisibilidade, sim, claro você terá que usá-la, senão como explicar se nos encontrarem pelos corredores?"

Quando ela preparava para ir em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda, Harry a segurou pelo antebraço.

– Harry, vamos! – ela disse ainda eufórica, sem entender o porque dele estar segurando-a.

– Mione, o Rony não virou um fantasma. – ele disse com convicção.

– Talvez não, mas quem sabe? O Nick pode nos dizer! Vamos, anda logo!

Harry permaneceu parado, sentindo a agonia da amiga, o desespero em encontrar um meio de ter Rony de volta... ele mesmo não podia culpá-la por querer isso, afinal, não foi essa a primeira atitude que ele teve quando perdeu outra pessoa muito querida? Saber que ela não teria sucesso no que queria era o que lhe dava mais pena. Ao ver que a expressão nos olhos dela mudara ele a puxou de volta, para perto de si.

– Mione, escuta. Só se tornam fantasmas pessoas que têm medo de morrer.

– Mas.. mas o Rony, ele tinha medo, eu sei... ele tinha medo até de aranhas. – ela dizia, se agarrando a um fio de esperança, de que talvez pudesse revê-lo.

– Sim... ele tinha medo de aranhas, mas não medo da morte. – Harry disse convicto, afinal Rony, apesar de ter medo de aranhas e até de dizer o nome Voldemort, sempre fora alguém corajoso.

Ele tinha plena certeza disso, pois o próprio Rony esteve com ele várias vezes quando Harry lutou contra Voldemort; fora o dia que ele se enfiou na frente da varinha de Sírius, dizendo que se fosse pra ele matar Harry teria que matá-lo primeiro. Que fez Harry sentir, que a coragem do amigo ultrapassara o inimaginável.

Hermione, passou as mãos trêmulas no rosto, enfiando alguns fios de cabelo por detrás da orelha, ela sentia os efeitos das palavras dele, na respiração ofegante e no coração disparado, talvez não acreditando na verdade do que ele estava dizendo...

– Você já fez isso, não é? – ela perguntou, desesperançosa.

– Com o Sirius. – ele murmurou. – Ouça, Hermione, o Rony não iria querer virar um fantasma. Eu sei que você quer ele de volta, eu também quero, mas isso não vai acontecer. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é tentar seguir em frente porque isso vai passar.

– Mas eu não quero que passe, eu não quero esquecer o Rony.

– Eu não disse que nós vamos esquecê-lo; eu não esqueci do Sirius e duvido que algum dia eu o faça. O que estou dizendo é que essa dor vai passar, mas vai ficar a saudade, as lembranças. O tempo passa. O que no início é uma dor forte vai amenizando dando lugar à saudade e depois às lembranças. Eu sei que essa dor não acaba totalmente, mas com o tempo você vai aprender a viver com ela.

Com esse comentário, Hermione deixou-se cair na poltrona, desolada, depois de ter experimentado praticamente no mesmo instante dois sentimentos completamente opostos. Primeiro a alegria de pensar que poderia encontrá-lo novamente; depois, a decepção...

– Soube que Lupin não vai mais dar aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas – disse Harry, mudando de assunto.

– O quê? – perguntou ela, perdida em seus pensamentos. – Ah! sim... É, É muito estranho isso, mudar de professor bem no meio do ano letivo. - Hermione secou as lágrimas com o pulso.

E novamente o silencio ficou entre eles.

– Eu tenho que tentar dormir um pouco, amanha já é véspera de Natal e eu nem escrevi os cartões para os meus pais. – disse Hermione, levantando-se.

– Ah... certo...

– Você não vai subir também? - ela perguntou, apontando as escadas.

– Não, eu vou ficar aqui. Não se preocupe...

* * *

P.S. da Jesse: bom, gente, esse é o capítulo dois. Ele deu muito trabalho e passamos a madrugada de sábado quebrando a cabeça para que ele ficasse tão bom quanto o outro, espero que vocês gostem. Agora tudo que eu tenho que dizer é: CONTINUEM COMENTANDO!! Conseguimos 12 reviews em uma semana, te mete!! comemorando o pessoal da family sabe como eu e a Gala tivemos orgasmos literários cada vez que recebíamos uma review, vocês não têm idéia de quanto nos deixaram louquinhas. Sobre o próximo capítulo, só vou adiantar que teremos uma aula de DCAT muiiiiiiiiiiiiito interessante... com os olhos brilhando ao pensar no novo plano diabólico da Gala

P.S. 2: Queremos agradecer a todo mundo que comentou a nossa fic:  
**Fama**: a primeiríssima review que recebemos... você não sabe como nos deixou contente... Bom, a fic é para ser triste (viu o gênero... Angst?) mas teremos alguns momentos mais leves (Jesse: assim espero...). **Karen**: respira antes de apertar o botão pra próxima review, ok? ;-) que bom que você esteja gostando porque essa fic nós dá bastante trabalho... madrugadas em claro praticando legimência pelo MSN... **The**: querida, seja bem-vinda à family! Aí está o próximo capítulo, entregamos ele em uma semana então nada de reclamar, ok? **A Evans B Potter**: Jesse: bem, como você falou da parte do Lupin que eu escrevi (idéia da Gala, mas eu escrevi, eu acho...), eu vou responder sua review. Eu nem sei de onde eu tirei essa parte do Harry perguntar pro Lupin sobre os pais. Mentira, lembrei sim, tirei da idéia da Gala, obviamente. Ela tinha escrito uma cena pra colocar no cemitério ainda depois do enterro, uma conversa dos dois (e acho que a única coisa que aproveitei foi a idéia mesmo... e uma fala do Harry nesse capítulo 2). Nhai, eu também quase chorei, tadinho do Harry, já tá sofrendo e ainda vem o Lupin falar besteira... ainda bem que temos o tio Dumbie pra salvar o dia... **Angela Miguel**: infelizmente você é uma das poucas que gosta dele mesmo... de qualquer forma ele não morre seeeeeempre, só na maioria das fics... Jesse: sabe que depois dessa fic eu fiquei até com pena dele e passei a não odiá-lo tanto? A culpa é daquela cena do desabafo do Harry, foi muito triste escrevê-la. **Dani Potter**: que bom que você está gostando, continue lendo que ainda vem mais coisa por aí, ok? E não esqueça de comentar e dizer o que você está achando da fic.** Zorro Potter**: bom, mas capítulos pretendemos escrever muito em breve (queremos atualizar uma vez por semana). Bem, não é tão impossível assim o Arthur virar Ministro... como a Sra. Weasley disse no final de CdF, "é a paixão pelos trouxas que o segura nesse lugar no Ministério" (dispensem a tradução eca da Lya Wyler), então... além disso, (falha nossa) os ministros não passam por eleição, eles são mesmo indicados... (suponho por algum conselho ou por Wizengamot) **Billie**: O Harry não foi torturado? o.O se tem coisa pior do que perder as pessoas que se ama, não sei dizer qual é... escrevemos o capítulo dois avisando então agora pode ler... =P **Lu Spíndola**: bem, agora já tem mais um capítulo (Jesse: comemorando COM O TIO VOLDIE! COM O TIO VOLDIE!!) já pode ter um conceito um pouco mais concreto sobre a fic... esperamos que goste... **Jack**: como já dissemos, vamos tentar atualizar toda a semana, normalmente no domingo, mas se conseguirmos terminar antes, com certeza postamos antes... **Aya Nefertari**: afinal, quantas fics você está lendo agora? o.O e você é a última que pode falar sobre nós matarmos alguém, VOCÊ MATOU O HARRY!!! **Ci**: Jesse: ahhh, agora está viciando em HP, é? Tsk tsk tsk… se conseguir, dá um jeitinho de acompanhar a fic, ela vai ficar muito boa mais pra frente hahahahahahaha gargalhada maléfica

P.S. da Gala: Como a Jesse já agradeceu e explicou algumas dúvidas de quem deixou review, por nós duas, não há necessidade de eu agradecer novamente senão vai ter mais pág de nota de autora do que do cap em si. (Jesse: e daí? É por uma boa calça!) E também queremos agradecer a nossas betas, **Sabrina**, maninha **Ellie** e claro, dona **Ligia Maria Araki**, q sem a sua idéia, essa fic não ia ter tanta graça, valeu... todas vcs.

Agradecimentos especiais à **Marta**, por ler Linhas do Destino...Gente, foi a primeira fic que ela leu . (olha só o tamanho da responsa!)


	4. Lethifold

**Capítulo 3 – Lethifold**

****

_"As suas contrariedades não alteram a natureza das coisas…   
Os seus desapontamentos não fazem o trabalho que só o tempo conseguirá realizar…  
O seu mau humor não modifica a vida...  
A sua dor não impedirá que o sol brilhe amanhã sobre os bons e os maus…"****_

(Autoria desconhecida)

* * *

_Já era o terceiro apito do Expresso de Hogwarts e ela estava a ponto de tomar a decisão de sair e deixá-lo ali, tamanha a agressão verbal. Ainda não acreditava que ouvira tudo aquilo da pessoa que amava, de quem acreditava ser amada até poucos momentos antes. _

_ Hermione pensou que podia sentir o teto baixando sobre a sua cabeça, enquanto as paredes do vagão espremiam-na, tirando todo o fôlego de seus pulmões. As lágrimas abriam uma trilha quente e úmida pelo seu rosto, as palavras subitamente tornaram-se imensas ao ponto de não passarem mais pela garganta. Aquela discussão parecia que não teria fim. Os olhos azuis que antes demonstravam carinho e afeto agora brilhavam acusadores. Hermione levantou o olhar, tentando estancar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, respirou fundo e disse: _

_ – Como… por favor, me diga como… Rony, como você pode estar me acusando de uma coisa dessas? _

_ Ela balançava a cabeça em negação enquanto falava. Rony permanecia frio como uma nevasca. Hermione começou a andar de um lado ao outro, passando fios imaginários de cabelo para trás da orelha. _

_ – Fala alguma coisa, droga. Diga, prove, de onde você tirou essa idéia doentia! – as palavras saíam, caindo uma por cima da outra. _

_ – Idéia doentia? Então é esse o nome para traição, Hermione? Você sabe que não é nenhuma idéia doentia, você sabe que é verdade tudo o que eu disse. O que eu quero saber é quando você iria me contar se eu não tivesse descoberto? Quanto tempo duraria essa farsa? _

_ Hermione olhou para fora, talvez para tentar reconhecer e entender esse novo Rony ali a sua frente. Ela sempre soubera que ele era possessivo não somente com ela, mas também com a irmã e às vezes até mesmo com Harry, mas isso era demais! Ainda estava incrédula diante de tudo o que saía da boca dele. _

_ – Rony, escuta. Você sabe o que está dizendo? Você tem certeza de tudo o que está me acusando? A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que nunca aconteceu nada. Eu simplesmente não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia. Porém, tudo isso só serve para eu saber uma coisa. Você não confia em mim… e se você não é capaz de confiar em mim, eu sinto muito, mas não dá para continuarmos juntos. _

_ Rony sentiu o impacto daquelas palavras no seu cérebro, mas o orgulho estava demasiadamente ferido para pedir qualquer desculpa. Se ela estava fazendo isso, era porque realmente ele tinha razão durante todo o tempo. _

_ – O que você está dizendo? _

_ – Estou dizendo que não sei como podemos continuar namorando se existe falta de confiança de uma das partes. _

_ – Se é assim que você quer… por mim tudo bem. Eu sabia que você faria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. _

_ Ele sentia as pernas enfraquecendo, mas não voltaria atrás. Se a decisão dela era essa, a dele não seria diferente. Segurou o olhar no dela até que ela se desviasse. Depois, virou-se para a janela, dando-lhe às costas e passando a observar os últimos alunos embarcarem. Harry estava do lado de fora conversando com Hagrid, totalmente indiferente aos apitos do expresso. _

_ – Se para você é assim… ótimo – ela respondeu com uma falsa segurança. _

_ Ele não disse nada em resposta. Hermione estava lá, parada, observando-o. Virou-se para o malão que ainda estava caído num canto e o arrastou sob o olhar frio do ex-namorado, a mente ainda não assimilando o novo sentimento que tomara conta dela. _

_ – Rony… você quer que eu parta? – perguntou, já com a mão na maçaneta. _

_ Ele ficou calado, sem que ela pudesse ver seu rosto. Hermione sentia mais ainda como se o mundo a oprimisse diante do silêncio dele. _

_ Sentiu que a locomotiva já se preparava para sair. Juntava forças para tentar girar a maçaneta, mas esta se abriu sozinha e do outro lado da porta apareceu Draco Malfoy. Ele olhou para a cena, deu um sorriso irônico e disse: _

_ – O casalzinho está brigando? _

_ Hermione não disse nada. Esbarrou nele para que ele abrisse passagem e saiu de perto das risadinhas sarcásticas e comentários, que ela se limitou a não prestar atenção. Seguiu pelo corredor, não se preocupando com as pessoas que a cumprimentavam. O que ela mais queria era estar longe dali. Em sua mente, ouvia os ecos das coisas terríveis que ela dissera e das coisas igualmente terríveis que ele retrucara, de novo e de novo. Ela ainda estava horrorizada por ele a ter acusado de infidelidade. Como poderia fazer isso? E ainda mais, com quem?_

_ Quando ela já estava caminhando a passos rápidos pela plataforma, pôde sentir uma mão segurar seu braço e chamar seu nome._

– Hermione! HERMIONE! – Harry murmurou, procurando não chamar atenção do resto da turma.

– O que foi? – ela resmungou, voltando repentinamente à realidade.

Harry desviou o olhar para a professora e Hermione fez o mesmo.

– Senhorita Granger – chamou Sprout, de modo que todos pudessem ouvir.

– Sim, professora, me desculpe. – Ela se sentiu embaraçada, as palavras saindo com um certo grau de dificuldade.

A professora Sprout não disse mais nada. Apenas meneou a cabeça e foi até o fundo das estufas, tirando as luvas enquanto andava. Hermione olhou para fora da estufa de vidro.

– Mione! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, arrastando com certa dificuldade um vaso lotado de plantinhas que mais pareciam feijões em primeiros dias de crescimento.

– Não sei, Harry. – ela começou a cavar, com força maior que necessária, a terra do seu próprio vaso.

– Sprout a chamou várias vezes. Ela estava ansiosa por uma dissertação sua sobre essas coisas nojentas. – Harry apontou para o vaso, onde as plantas pareciam ter criado vida própria.

– Era isso, então… – Hermione disse com desdém, concentrando-se ainda mais no seu trabalho.

Harry tentou começar outro diálogo, mas trocar mais de duas frases com Hermione se tornara algo incrivelmente difícil ultimamente. Mesmo em assuntos relacionados aos estudos, ela sempre respondia com monossílabos e sempre se perdia nas aulas. Quando questionada sobre determinado assunto, dava explicações evasivas, às vezes ficava extremamente irritada, o que fez com que vários alunos evitassem sequer dar bom dia a ela. Harry sabia muito bem o que ela sentia, pois o mesmo acontecia com ele, porém Hermione reagia à situação de uma forma inesperada até mesmo para ele.

A cada dia que passava, Hermione se fechava mais. Suas aparições eram raras. Comia o mais rápido que conseguia, estudava em seu quarto em vez da biblioteca e já não se via mais o seu braço levantado, ansiosa para responder alguma questão nas aulas. Seus olhos já não tinham mais brilho e suas olheiras eram profundas. Todos já haviam reparado como a garota mudara.

Minutos mais tarde, a professora Sprout chegou com um pergaminho enrolado nas mãos.

– Hermione! – ela chamou pela aluna, que levantou o rosto.

– Quero que vá até a sala da professora McGonagall e entregue isso a ela.

– Mas ainda falta muito para eu terminar de envasar essas plantas. – ela apontou para um montinho que estava ao lado do vaso.

– Seu amigo fará esse trabalho para você – Sprout disse de modo sério.

Hermione não questionou. Tirou o avental e, pegando o seu material escolar, saiu em direção à sala da professora de Transfiguração.

* * *

Hermione sabia muito bem do que se tratava o rolo de pergaminho que carregava na mão direita. Era um recado para a diretora da Grifinória. Um recado sobre ela. Se fossem outros tempos, ela certamente estaria desesperada, mas diante da situação e dos novos sentimentos que tinha, esse pergaminho não tinha a menor importância. Vagueou pelos corredores de Hogwarts, ignorando alguns terceiranistas que a encaravam com olhares desconfiados.

Elevou a mão fechada para bater à porta, mas esta se abriu antes mesmo dela a tocar.

– Entre…

Ela ouviu a voz da professora vinda do fundo da sala. Aparentemente, uma aula tinha acabado de ser dada.

– Sente-se. – McGonagall apontou a cadeira em frente à mesa que ela estava e Hermione obedeceu sem dizer nada. – Creio que seja para mim…

Hermione não se sentiu surpresa pelo fato da professora praticamente adivinhar o que ela tinha em mãos. Certamente, como diretora da Grifinória, bilhetes dessa natureza deveriam ser constantes.

McGonagall leu o bilhete, abriu uma gaveta e o colocou lá, junto com tantos outros.

– Peço que me aguarde por alguns minutos.

– Sim, claro – Hermione apressou-se em responder.

Um silêncio atordoante invadiu a sala, ora sendo quebrado pelo arranhar da pena da professora, ora pelo barulho causado pelos alunos que passavam pelo lado de fora.

Por instantes, Hermione achou que o seu pior pesadelo fosse se materializar a sua frente. A mente adiantando o futuro e já imaginando as palavras e tons que a professora fosse usar para repreendê-la por seu comportamento nas aulas, ela estava ciente das conseqüências, mas só agora se dera conta de que agira de forma errada ao perder quase totalmente o interesse pelas matérias.

Já estava perdendo a conta de quantas vezes contara mentalmente os nós dos dedos quando McGonagall falou:

– Será que você poderia me acompanhar? Tenho que procurar Madame Hooch.

– Lógico – Hermione disse secamente.

As duas foram a passos lentos em direção ao campo de quadribol. McGonagall caminhava com as mãos cruzadas para trás, ao passo que Hermione queria correr dali. Ela nunca tinha percebido o quão longe era a sala de Transfiguração do campo de quadribol.

– Boa tarde, Srta. Fiona.

– Boa tarde, professora – o quadro de uma jovem italiana cumprimentou-a. Hermione meneou a cabeça em cumprimento para o quadro.

– Receio que eu precise de uma limpeza – disse um dos quadros. Minerva apenas subiu e baixou a cabeça sem dizer nada.

– É sempre assim. Ela sempre reclama que nunca a limpam direito. Não tem uma vez que eu passe por aqui e ela não reclame disso.

– Não tinha percebido.

– Essa é a questão, Srta. Granger. Ela só diz isso para mim.

A professora sorriu amavelmente. Hermione sentiu os ombros relaxarem diante de um comentário tão banal. Isso, de certo modo, aliviou um pouco da tensão.

As duas continuaram pelo corredor, até a chegada no vestiário, onde estava Madame Hooch e tiveram uma conversa rápida.

Enquanto elas conversaram, Hermione virou-se de costas para as duas e começou a observar o vestiário, onde muitas vezes ela presenciara Angelina dar uma dura em cima de Rony e Harry a respeito dos jogos.

O que na opinião dela não necessitava de tanto fervor. Jogos de quadribol… com toda certeza não era o seu esporte favorito, ainda mais depois que Rony também entrara para o time. Se ela já se sentia apreensiva durante os jogos por causa de Harry, isso só fez com que a apreensão chegasse a níveis estratosféricos.

Contudo, relembrar esses momentos era bom, era algo tal qual se agarrar a um vício. Sua mente necessitava relembrar, como uma forma de manter Rony vivo dentro de si.

Hermione foi desperta de seus devaneios pela conversa das duas, principalmente quando ela ouviu o nome de Rony citado pela professora de quadribol. Ela estava dizendo que a vaga que antes era de Rony fora preenchida por um secundarista que, segundo ela, tinha muita sede de quadribol. Hermione sentiu um pesar no coração. Era como se Rony fosse substituível para os outros, ao passo que o imenso vazio que ele deixara dentro dela jamais seria preenchido.

Mais uma vez, Hermione foi convidada a acompanhar McGonagall, porém, dessa vez a professora de Transfiguração não tinha nenhum assunto para tratar com outra pessoa, então as duas foram caminhando do mesmo modo que antes, lentamente.

A tensão entre as duas não era mais algo palpável. Hermione se sentia até descontraída, se comparando o momento ao que ela encontrara a professora.

McGonagall falou sobre a vida dos trouxas. Disse que admirava a capacidade deles conseguirem viver sem as facilidades da magia e que, de certa forma, discordava da barreira que os isolava dos bruxos, pois de ambos os lados muita coisa poderia ser aprendida e repassada. Hermione concordava e discordava do que ela dizia com monossílabos e às vezes só com um menear de cabeça, mas aos poucos ela passou a dar suas opiniões sobre o assunto. Até que, de repente, Minerva olhou séria para ela e perguntou:

– Hermione, você está bem?

Pelo tom da professora, ela sabia qual era o sentido da pergunta.

– Estou melhor – ela respondeu com um fio de esperança de que essa resposta fosse o bastante. Mas não foi.

– Hermione, você realmente está bem?

Embora a pergunta fosse a mesma, a entonação era diferente, e a resposta, muito mais difícil. Hermione pensou que talvez ela levasse o silêncio como uma resposta aceitável. Também sabia que ela esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário por uma resposta.

Depois de anos sendo a melhor aluna de Transfigurações e também de toda a Hogwarts, McGonagall tornara-se muito mais que sua mentora. Tornara-se uma amiga, alguém em quem ela podia confiar e pedir orientações. A mulher, mesmo com a velhice já aparente, exalava respeito, assim como seus olhos penetrantes ainda carregavam a gentileza e a severidade de que Hermione lembrava quando mais jovem. A responsabilidade e seriedade eram claras em sua postura altiva, e tudo isso apenas fazia com que a adolescente a respeitasse como ninguém.

A professora andou lentamente na direção dos aros do gol, admirando a bandeira dourada e vermelha que tremulava no alto, ao lado das outras três que representavam as casas de Hogwarts.

– Como estava dizendo, Hermione, eu tenho um gosto por certas especialidades trouxas, como a literatura, por exemplo. Devo admitir, nesse campo eles são melhores que os bruxos. Há um autor em especial que eu admiro muito – Minerva disse com os braços para trás, a cabeça inclinada olhando para as quatro bandeiras.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativa.

– Em uma de suas obras ele disse: "Falar pode aliviar as dores emocionais". Será que não é hora de você tentar aliviar essas dores? – Minerva indagou, virando-se para olhar para ela.

– Não importa. Que bem poderá fazer se eu falar sobre Rony? Não há nada que eu possa fazer ou dizer que o trará de volta, então eu prefiro manter apenas as minhas recordações. – ela baixou o olhar. – Quando eu poderia ter feito algo, eu não fiz.

Hermione olhou para longe do olhar compassivo de Minerva, que a estudou antes de continuar.

– Hermione, você é uma aluna brilhante e uma pessoa maravilhosa. Não me canso de dizer isso. Contudo, você tem que entender que não só a sua vida foi mudada por Você-Sabe-Quem. Você tem que entender que o tempo está passando e o mundo não pára por sua causa.

* * *

A manhã estava nebulosa, assim como os pensamentos de Harry quando ele dirigiu-se à sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas para a primeira aula do dia.

Os últimos dias só serviram para criar em Harry um ódio antes inexistente contra essa matéria. Nem mesmo durante a época em que Umbridge lecionara ele a odiava tanto, até porque poderia continuar a praticá-la durante as reuniões do DA. Entretanto, junto com a nomeação do professor Severo Snape, veio de Dumbledore o conselho para que Harry não tentasse uma possível reorganização do grupo.

A vida de Harry em Hogwarts, que já estava complicada durante o sexto ano, piorara ainda mais nos últimos tempos. Como se não bastasse a ausência do melhor amigo durante as aulas, ele ainda se via obrigado a agüentar o sarcasmo e as ironias do "querido" professor, que insistia em humilhá-lo da mesma forma que Tiago fizera com ele.

Snape, como de costume, entrou na sala empunhando sua varinha. Seus cabelos sebosos encobriam-lhe a face, mas não lhe impediam de observar com atenção cada aluno que ali se encontrava.

– Formem fila e me sigam – declarou ele simplesmente, saíndo da sala.

Harry estranhou a atitude do professor. Snape não era daqueles que gostavam de levar a turma para "dar uma voltinha pelo castelo", e se ele os mandara sair da sala, então provavelmente era porque tinha alguma idéia em mente, e Harry tinha a leve impressão que esta não iria lhe agradar muito.

A turma seguiu Snape por um bom tempo, até alcançarem os subterrâneos da Ala Sul do castelo. O lugar estaria extremamente deserto se não fosse por eles, mas ninguém teve coragem de comentar a respeito disso. Todos mantinham um silêncio sepulcral durante o trajeto, procurando não atrair a atenção do professor.

Entraram em uma sala fria e mal iluminada. As paredes, o teto e o piso eram de pedra, semelhantes ao resto do castelo. Porém, essa era a sala mais diferente que Harry já vira. Sim, ele a conhecia. Já estivera nela uma vez, mas não em Hogwarts. A sala em que ele estivera ficava a milhas de distância, bem protegida sob os outros nove andares do Ministério da Magia.

Sentindo-se quase que intimidado por tudo ao seu redor, Harry preferira ficar para trás, muito próximo à parede, quando toda a turma finalmente entrara na sala. Procurando não observar aquele estranho arco de pedra com o véu, que teimava em balançar ainda que não houvesse corrente de ar. Ele manteve-se concentrado em olhar o chão.

Embora seu olhar não mirasse o véu, Harry não podia ignorar as vozes que dele saíam. Murmúrios incompreensíveis alcançavam seus ouvidos, trazendo memórias ruins do dia em que ele visitara o Departamento de Mistérios.

Snape ordenou que os alunos sentassem na espécie de escadaria que levava ao poço do véu. Harry obedeceu, lutando contra a esperança de reconhecer a voz de seu padrinho entre as outras. Ao sentar no degrau mais alto, evitando ficar muito perto de Snape, sentiu quando o professor o olhou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Quando todos já estavam acomodados, Snape, ainda de pé em frente à turma, falou apontando o véu:

– Sr. Potter, pode me dizer o que é isto?

– Não, senhor – respondeu Harry murmurando, sem encarar o professor.

– Muito bem, Sr. Potter. Já que o senhor não teve a capacidade de abrir um livro durante esses seis meses em que está aqui, então devo retirar 10 pontos da Grifinória.

– Que seja – murmurou Harry, sem vontade alguma de ficar ali com seus colegas lhe lançando olhares fulminantes.

– Será que alguém fez o grande sacrifício de abrir seu livro e pode me dizer que animal é esse e como é possível evitar um ataque do mesmo?

A classe permaneceu em silêncio. Nem Hermione ousara levantar o braço para responder. Harry encarou Snape com curiosidade. Por que ele dissera que o véu era um animal?

Snape andou pela sala, encarando mais do que nunca cada expressão dos alunos. Se a atmosfera nas masmorras era ruim, nada poderia se comparar à atmosfera nessa estranha sala. Ele parecia mais do que nunca divertir-se com as expressões de dúvidas e medo dos seus alunos.

Sempre que passava por um aluno e este não era apontado pelo dito professor, o mesmo respirava aliviado por não ter sido alvo das indagações do mestre de Poções.

– Srta. Granger! – Hermione enrijeceu-se instantaneamente ao ouvir seu nome. – Alguma idéia sobre o assunto? Creio que com tanto tempo na biblioteca e alguns livros da sessão reservada, esse animal tenha lhe desperto a curiosidade.

– Nalmbrsenr – murmurou Hermione incompreensivelmente.

– Perdão? – insistiu Snape.

– Não lembro desse animal, senhor.

– Será que a sabe-tudo é burra o suficiente para fazer a Grifinória perder dez pontos por não responder uma pergunta em aula?

Hermione corou, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

– Muito bem, talvez eu experimente com seu amigo Neville para saber do que esta criatura é capaz... LONGBOTTOM! – gritou Snape, fazendo o garoto quase dar um salto no lugar onde estava sentado. – Quem sabe eu deva testar o que essa criatura das trevas pode fazer com o seu sapo? Já que Srta. Granger educadamente aceitou que nós o usássemos para experimentar com esta nova criatura.

– Eu não aceitei! – protestou Hermione.

– Qual o problema, Granger? Ou por acaso a senhorita sabe o que acontecerá com o animalzinho de estimação de seu colega?

– Eu… Bem, é claro que não sei, professor. Apenas acho uma injustiça o senhor afirmar algo que não fiz. Também tenho certeza que Neville não trouxe Trevo para a sua aula.

– Então, senhorita Granger, talvez devêssemos usar alguém presente nessa sala, não é mesmo? Para que dar ao senhor Longbottom o trabalho de ir até a torre da Grifinória?

– O senhor não ouviu dizer que ela não sabe? Deixe Hermione em paz! – replicou Harry lá de trás.

– Não sabe ou não quer dizer? Quem sabe, talvez… se usássemos o Sr. Potter? Ele é, afinal, o mais bravo dos grifinórios, não? – Snape disse, indiferente ao apelo de Harry.

– O SENHOR NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!! – ela falou alto, levantando-se para confrontar o professor.

– E por que não? Sou a única autoridade nesta sala, e, portanto, posso fazer o que bem entender. Não concorda comigo, Sr. Malfoy? Crabbe, Goyle, que tal darem uma ajudinha ao Potter?

Crabbe e Goyle começaram a se levantar e caminhar em direção a Harry quando Hermione, quase chorando, resolveu falar, sem virar-se para o amigo que estava atrás dela.

– Tudo bem, eu falo – ela declarou, a ultima palavra saindo quase num sussurro.

– E isto seria, Srta. Granger? - perguntou Snape com um sorriso triunfante.

– Um Lethifold, também conhecido como Mortalha-Viva ou Manto Letal, é uma criatura rara encontrada somente em climas tropicais. É classificada pelo Ministério como Letal, por matar bruxos e ser impossível de domesticar. Ela lembra um manto negro de pouco mais de um centímetro de espessura e fica mais grosso quando mata e digere uma vítima, sem deixar nenhum vestígio. O único feitiço que funciona para contê-la é o Patrono, também usado para combater dementadores – Hermione explicou mecanicamente, seus olhos encarando os olhos frios do professor.

– Muito bem, Srta. Granger… parece que continuamos devorando os livros, não é mesmo? Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por ter mentido para um professor durante a aula.

Hermione não protestou. Nesse momento, tudo que ela queria fazer era sumir daquela maldita sala, fugir do olhar boquiaberto de Harry. Mesmo não estando olhando para ele, poderia sentir o seu olhar acusador em cima dela.

Harry tão pouco falou alguma coisa. Estava chocado por Hermione saber tanta coisa sobre aquele maldito véu e não ter lhe contado nada. Se ao menos ela tivesse dito, da primeira vez que viram o Lethifold, que um Patrono poderia contê-lo, talvez Sirius não tivesse morrido e Bellatrix não ganhasse o duelo. A culpa não era dele, a culpa era dela! Quem sabe Rony também não estivesse vivo caso ela tivesse falado sobre isso anteriormente? Quantas vidas não poderiam ter sido salvas?

Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção ao resto da aula. Harry, tomado pela raiva, e Hermione, pela culpa. Ela não queria que o amigo soubesse, não desse jeito…

Snape continuou a falar do animal e fez demonstrações do seu poder de destruição com ratos de laboratório. Ele repetiu essa cena muitas e muitas vezes. E cada vez que ele jogava o pobre animal para o Lethifold, Harry fechava os olhos na falsa tentativa de que a cena de Sirius caindo dentro do manto não se repetisse.

Quando a aula terminou, ele foi o primeiro a sair. Caminhava pelo corredor a passos firmes, decidido a chegar logo em seu dormitório. Não parou para olhar para trás, nem quando a voz de Hermione passou a gritar o seu nome.

Por mais que soubesse que precisaria dela, nesse momento Harry não suportaria olhar a garota nos olhos. Ele precisava ficar sozinho… no entanto, um braço conhecido o puxou e o fez parar no meio do corredor.

– Harry, precisamos conversar. Eu… – começou Hermione antes que o amigo virasse.

Harry não queria estar olhando em seus olhos quando ela falasse, ou quando confessasse o que sabia.

– Eu não quero falar com você – cortou Harry sem se virar, alto o suficiente para que apenas os dois ouvissem.

– Harry, por favor, eu posso explicar! Eu não tive tempo. Eu não pensei que…

– Não pensou que o quê? Você acha que eu sou idiota, Hermione? Você acha que, depois do que aconteceu, vou confiar em você? Qual é o seu problema? Onde estava a sua amizade naquele dia? – ele perguntava, irritando-se cada vez mais. – O QUE MAIS VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE?

* * *

P.S. da Jesse: aff, até que enfim, 5 dias e 14 páginas depois... depois de brigas e discussões (nhai, não acredito que vou começar a fazer versos...)... aqui está o capítulo 3 (nooooossa, apenas o capítulo 3?? Tanto sacrifício só pelo cap 3??). Espero que vocês gostem, comentem, e visitem nosso blog em para ficarem mais atualizados das atualizações (argh, redundââââância...), lerem os making of dos capítulos (o do 3 já estava lá antes mesmo do capítulo ter sido postado...) e verem as capas que fizemos para cada capítulo. E COMENTEM A FIC!!!

P.S. da Jesse 2: (Jesse e suas manias de encher de PSs...) nhai, se alguém reclamar da formatação desse capítulo eu vou bater, pq é tudo culpa do maluco q conspira contra mim!!!

P.S.: respondendo às reviews: (ah, desculpa quem ficar por último, vamos pela ordem em que mandaram as reviews...) **Íris****:** eu sei que você não quer q maltratemos a mione, mas o Harry pode né.... nós não faremos nada com a mione (Gala e Jesse de dedos cruzados)... [Jesse: nada que não deixe ela viva para o próximo capítulo...] **Big Anne**... [nós nos curvamos a sua frente] nossa, não acreditamos que você leu, amou e aplaudiu linhas, você sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante, não é pessoas? **TheTru**: ultra-superaram? Uau! Se você diz... nhai, também sentimos falta da Nagini... o problema é que ela decidiu ir na parada gay... ela preferiu ir na Parada do que ir para Andorra... fazer o quê? **Luis Felipe**: se o senhor reclamar que esse capítulo foi curto... agarrando o rolo de macarrão nós escrevemos 14 páginas! 14 páginas em 5 dias!! Ah, você esqueceu que o Lucius pode ter o Ministério na mão, mas ele está presinho da silva em Azkaban!! HH? Hum, acho que não veremos muito H² no próximo capítulo, não é? Mas talvez só Deus saiba... (e não, não adianta você perguntar pra Ligia!) **Larissa**: vocês querem mais? Adivinhem!! Nós também queremos mais!! Isso aí!! Queremos só ver o que vai sair no próximo capítulo... **Dani**: [Jesse: ai, eu também fiquei muito angustiada com o Harry, coitado... e o Rabicho ainda estava vendo tudo... como a Gala é malvada em ter essas idéias] peninha da Mione no capítulo anterior? [Jesse memória de formiga não lembra do que aconteceu no cap anterior] então continue lendo e deixando reviews... espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e do blog... **–Gaby-**: é triste... é triste... puxa, é diferente escrever fics Angst... dá pra passar tudo pro papel o que você está sentindo na hora... mas se você está feliz é complicado... hum, Voldemort atacando a Mione? Lá rá rá lá... continue lendo e você verá! E, repetindo... vamos tentar atualizar todo domingo, ok? **Angela Miguel**: Rabicho com saudades do Rony? Bem, o rabicho é um panaca mesmo... que gente mais ansiosa para ver os dois ficarem juntos... esperamos que não nos matem depois desse capítulo aqui... **Den Chan**: noooooossa, como você ama os Weasley, não? [Jesse: eu me abstenho disso depois de ter escrito tudo aquilo do Rony] Continue lendo e comentando. **Aya**: [Jesse: sabe que não fui eu que enfiei legimência? Apontando pra Gala] e aqui está mais um loooooongo capítulo... continue comentando! **Kaka**: huahuahuahuahua... você também tortura os leitores, Kaka, então fique quietinha aí no teu canto, ok? [Jesse: você quer aulas de oclumência? 10 galeões a hora!] Voldemort fazendo planos malignos? Você não viu nada do que a Gala é capaz [Jesse: não viu mesmo, mas espera só eu postar no blog a cena Voldie/Osama huahuahuahuahua] **Lo26**: nossa, garota, que bom que você gostou! Morte do Rony? A gente supera, com certeza!! [Jesse: vocês dizem isso porque não tiveram que escrever tudo aquilo...] **Simas Potter**: ahn? O que não vai dar certo? autoras com memória de formiga **mynnf****:** é difícil fazer uma cena Angst... mas tentamos nos basear em sentimentos reais, em pensamentos tristes... nhai, a história é triste mesmo... e você continue lendo!

P.S. Especial: A **Deus**, é claro, que sempre ilumina nossas mentes e nos traz as respostas. **Billie**: que ajuda quando estou sem inspiração [Jesse] **Family H²**: muito obrigada por existirem, sem vocês nós duas nem teríamos nos conhecido e não existiria a fic e tantas outras coisas que existem graças à nossa união! Nossas betinhas: **Billie**, **Ellie**, **Lolo**.

citação by Shakespeare, claro!

Próximo capítulo: hum, não temos idéia do próximo capítulo... sorry... visitem o nosso blog pra acompanhar os making of.


	5. DA

**Capítulo 4 – DA**

Voldemort estava sentado à cabeceira de uma antiga e imensa mesa, talhada em imbuia negra. Tomava uma xícara de chá, observando o horizonte pela grande e pesada janela que emoldurava a paisagem. O lugar era silencioso e isolado. Pouquíssimos pastores por ali passavam, sempre acreditando que a casa era inabitada, afinal, por que alguém se importaria de morar em um lugar como aquele?

De tempos em tempos, levava o líquido escaldante à boca. Na verdade, chá não era sua bebida preferida, mas, com certeza, era a mais apropriada para o momento. Desviando a atenção da janela, voltou a se concentrar na análise do conteúdo de uma pasta de cor creme depositada sobre a mesa. Quebrando o silêncio, Nagini apareceu deslizando pelo piso escuro de basalto, construído séculos atrás, e sibilou alguma coisa para Voldemort. Em seguida, enrolou-se aos pés do mestre.

Momentos mais tarde, a pesada porta de carvalho foi aberta e, por ela, passou Bellatrix Lestrange, imponente e segura de si.

– Milorde, tem visitas. Trata-se de um senhor estranh…

– Eu já sei, diga-lhe para entrar – ele a interrompeu.

– Com toda a certeza, milorde. Com licença – escusou-se Bellatrix, baixando o olhar e evitando encontrar os olhos de seu mestre enquanto observava, com fúria, Nagini. A cobra, que imediatamente notou a atenção que Bellatrix lhe dirigia, sibilou para a Comensal.

Quando a porta se fechou, Nagini levantou levemente a cabeça, encarando Voldemort, como se esperasse que o mestre falasse alguma coisa.

– Sim, Nagini, eu sei… mas quem manda você provocar? – ele disse em um tom de falsa reprovação.

– Pude ver nos olhos dela o ciúme por eu estar aqui. Talvez devesse tê-los deixado a sós – a cobra sibilou.

– Você sabe que não me importo que esteja aqui, Nagini.

Voldemort virou-se ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo novamente. Por ela, entrou novamente Bellatrix, acompanhando um senhor raquítico com barba e cabelos longos, usando vestes cor de caramelo. O cajado, gasto pelo uso, dava uma aparência indefesa ao homem que entrava a passos lentos, se dirigindo ao Lord das Trevas, que se levantara para saudá-lo.

– Há quanto tempo, meu bom amigo, Lord Voldemort… – o homem deixou o cajado do lado e abraçou o outro, beijando-o no rosto.

Bellatrix, que estava ao lado dele, sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha à menção do nome do mestre.

– Eu diria que faz, pelo menos, vinte anos desde que nos vimos – respondeu, enquanto um sorriso formava-se no horrível rosto pálido de Voldemort.

– É incrível como o tempo passa quando estamos fazendo algo divertido – o homem disse, sorrindo.

– Percebo que você está se divertindo bastante…

– Não tanto quanto eu queria, mas não tão pouco que possa reclamar.

– Ainda não acredito como você consegue manter o bom humor sendo um homem tão procurado pelos trouxas…

– Eu diria que esta é a parte mais divertida da situação – o visitante comentou, soltando uma gargalhada e sendo acompanhado pelo anfitrião.

Voldemort o convidou a sentar-se e logo pediu para que Bellatrix providenciasse uma segunda xícara de chá para o seu ilustre visitante. Ela não demorou a obedecer-lhe.

– Imagino que não tenha sido para falar de trouxas que o velho amigo teve tanto trabalho para me achar e me trazer a esse belo país. E, por falar nisso, devo admitir que, em matéria de esconderijos, você está bem melhor do que eu – o visitante disse, enquanto olhava minuciosamente para o teto e para as paredes da imensa sala de jantar.

– Anos percorrendo o mundo me deram a oportunidade de encontrar belos lugares para me esconder… e, sim, o motivo da sua vinda é a respeito de um acordo…

– E, pelo que o seu servo me disse, algo irrecusável.

– Acredito que essa é a palavra perfeita – disse Voldemort.

A pasta, que antes lia avidamente, ele fechou de qualquer jeito e entregou ao visitante. Tomou um pouco de chá enquanto observava, ansioso. Omar Chedid abriu-a sobre a mesa, lendo o relatório onde constava o nome de Alastor Moody.

– Vejo que esse antigo auror também lhe dá trabalho.

– Não só ele, todos os outros… mas isso não vem ao caso – Voldemort disse, encerrando o assunto e retornando a tal proposta que faria ao seu antigo preceptor.

– Eu daria o que você pedisse por essa mulher – Omar disse, inclinando a cabeça para ter uma melhor visão de Bellatrix Lestrange enquanto ela se aproximava da porta.

– Nem que me desse todo o ouro do mundo, amigo. É uma serva muito valiosa.

Nagini deu uma forte chacoalhada no rabo e Voldemort passou a acariciar a cabeça dela.

– Você também, minha querida.

Omar não ficou nem um pouco constrangido com o estranho grunhido feito pelo anfitrião. Sabia muito bem que Lord Voldemort era ofidioglota.

Voldemort expôs todo o plano e as vantagens que receberia caso aceitasse. A proposta era tentadora. Omar o ajudaria a conquistar a Inglaterra e todo o velho continente e, em troca, Voldemort permitiria que ele descansasse governando boa parte dos territórios dominados.

Terminadas as discussões, os dois ficaram relembrando a época em que tinham acabado de se conhecer. Voldemort ainda usava o nome de Tom Riddle e vagava pelo mundo buscando conhecimento e poder. Omar Chedid lhe oferecera tudo isso. Dera a Riddle mais conhecimento do que aquele contido em todos os livros de Artes das Trevas já escritos e, por isso, Voldemort era muito grato a Chedid, embora nunca admitisse publicamente que devesse seu poder a alguém.

– Eu soube o que você fez na corte irlandesa... usar _Imperio_ contra os juízes trouxas foi um truque muito bem planejado – comentou Voldemort.

– Eu não usei _Imperio_ – ele olhou para a expressão interrogativa do Lord das Trevas. – Tem uma outra forma mais eficaz de controlar as pessoas; mais eficiente do que uma Maldição Imperdoável.

Saboreando aquele momento, Chedid encostou-se novamente na cadeira, esperando que a mente do amigo desse alguma resposta.

– E você estaria disposto a compartilhar essa gloriosa informação com o seu velho amigo? – Voldemort pediu, muito curioso. – Afinal, o que poderia controlar melhor do que o poder de _Imperio_?

– A fé.

* * *

Hermione calara-se. O que poderia dizer? Ele de certa forma tinha razão. Ela falhara, e era só o que vinha à sua mente. Embora ouvisse a voz dele soar ao fundo, era como se se originasse de dentro de um túnel, e a sensação naquele momento era tão estranha. Sentia como se a alma não estivesse presa ao seu corpo.

Harry pedia explicações, mas, subitamente, Hermione Granger não as tinha, pelo menos não as que pretendia dar, _que deveria dar_. Há meses se preparava mentalmente para contar a Harry que a morte de seu padrinho poderia ter sido impedida. Nunca esperara que ele ficasse sabendo dessa maneira, na frente de algumas das pessoas que ele mais odiava.

Baixou a cabeça e Harry subitamente parou de perguntar o porquê, apenas a encarando com um olhar desconhecido. Ela não ousou desafiar aqueles olhos verdes, poderia sentir na pele o poder deles. Então a capitã do time de quadribol da Grifinória chegou, ofegante, e quebrou a tensão que havia entre os dois.

– Harry! – chamou Gina, chegando perto dele com o rosto vermelho por causa da corrida.

Levou alguns segundos até que ele respondesse ao chamado.

– O quê?

– Você esqueceu?

– O que eu deveria me lembrar? – Harry perguntou, virando-se para ela e, consequentemente, quebrando o contato visual com Hermione.

– A reunião do time no Salão Comunal. Era para acontecer assim que terminássemos a última aula. E VOCÊ ESTÁ _ATRASADO_! VAMOS LOGO, ESTÃO TODOS LÁ!

Gina saiu arrastando Harry pelo braço. Ele lutava para se soltar, olhando para trás e tentando encontrar Hermione em meio a tantos alunos da Corvinal, que, de repente, inundaram o corredor e se colocaram no seu caminho.

– Você deixou cair isso – uma voz disse, trazendo-a à realidade.

Hermione piscou várias vezes seguidas até colocar os olhos no rosto do garoto loiro, com orelhas de abano e a pele pipocada de espinhas. Ele lhe entregou um livro com um sorriso encantador na face, deixando transparecer os dentes brancos e alinhados.

– Obrigada – ela se apressou em dizer. – Nem percebi quando caiu.

Ela abaixou-se para pegar o restante dos livros que estavam no chão. O garoto fez o mesmo.

– Deixe-me ajudar…

* * *

Harry foi com Gina até os vestiários do campo de Quadribol, não querendo pensar muito no que acabara de acontecer e ainda sentindo a raiva ferver em seu sangue. Deveria ter feito algo mais além de encarar Gina em choque no momento em que ela o arrastara de lá. Deveria ter esperado a resposta de Hermione ou terminado de disparar sobre ela as coisas que há muito tempo vinha guardando.

E sentia-se frustrado por ela ter simplesmente se calado diante da acareação. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera a amiga, sentiu raiva dela, assim como profundamente magoado por ela não lhe ter contado o que realmente acontecera naquela noite no Ministério da Magia. A humilhação diante de Severo Snape o fazia ter espasmos de raiva. Um nó na garganta crescia e o sufocava cada vez que se lembrava da aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas… Sem sombra de dúvida, aquela fora a pior aula de sua vida.

Ao entrar no vestiário, sentiu os olhos de todos os outros jogadores sobre si, mas simplesmente os ignorou. Quando os outros foram para o campo, ele ficou para colocar as vestes de quadribol. Gina preferiu não apressá-lo. Harry estava com cara de poucos amigos, então ela preferiu se prevenir, deixando-o demorar o quanto quisesse, a ter de enfrentá-lo em uma discussão.

Ele demorou o quanto pôde. Por mais que gostasse de quadribol, não estava com a mínima vontade de jogar naquele momento. Quando não encontrou mais nada para fazer que matasse tempo, suspirou fundo, agarrou a Firebolt sem nem mesmo olhar para a vassoura e foi para o campo em marcha lenta.

O treino já começara há um tempo considerável. Harry, porém, pouco se importou. Começou a voar, procurando o pomo. Uma sonora vaia foi ouvida quando se aproximava de uma das extremidades do campo. A goleira, Natália McDonald, movimentava-se inseguramente, tal como Rony em seus primeiros jogos, e Harry conseguia perceber a tensão no rosto dela mesmo estando a metros de distância. Os batedores Andrew Kirke e Jack Sloper faziam malabarismos com os bastões, enquanto Gina se ocupava com os atacantes Dino Thomas e Katie Bell.

De modo geral, era um bom time, porém, não poderia ser comparado, nem de longe, com o time dos dois primeiros anos. Gina tinha a força de vontade de Olívio Wood enquanto comandava, mas se expressava de maneira incorreta e confusa muitas vezes, quando não estava gritando com prepotência – ato que irritava até mesmo Dino Thomas, que procurava ser o mais paciente possível com a namorada.

Harry, por sua vez, tinha assuntos mais importantes com que se preocupar do que o fato de o novo apanhador da Lufa-Lufa ter tanta habilidade quanto Cedrico Diggory, e procurava ignorar as repreensões da capitã ao time. Invejava, de fato, quase todos os jogadores que perdiam o sono por não mais do que uma simples partida de amadores.

Desejou, pela enésima vez, não ter sido a causa da queda de Voldemort. Desejou, pela enésima vez, que a Profecia não tivesse sido feita – nem com o nome dele, nem com o de ninguém. Desejou, pela enésima vez, não ser visto como "herói do mundo bruxo", não ter em suas costas a responsabilidade de acabar com a guerra, não sofrer com a perda das pessoas que amava.

Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas, no fundo, era isso… ele carregava o mundo em suas costas e, devido a esse fato, qualquer pena que fosse adicionada a esse peso parecia fazê-lo cair.

A Profecia continuava pairando sobre Harry como um agouro de morte, dizendo que possuía o poder para derrotar o Lord das Trevas e, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-o sentir-se tão descolado… tão sem propósito… _tão sem futuro_. Queria negar que alguma vez a tivesse ouvido, que alguma vez ela tivesse sido feita, ou até mesmo que não era a ele que se referia. Por que ele? Por mais que fosse um grifinório, poderia listar um número considerável de pessoas que eram mais corajosas do que Harry Potter.

O som do deslocamento rápido do ar perto de seu ouvido o fez notar que continuava sobrevoando o campo – e que escapara por pouco de um balaço. Uma Gina extremamente irritada – que vira o pomo de ouro pairando a um metro de Harry – voou até ele e falou com uma voz aguda, raivosa:

– Potter, faça o favor de prestar atenção ao treino, você está conseguindo atrapalhar a tudo e a todos! Só o que falta agora é você ir para a Ala Hospitalar tão próximo do jogo com a Lufa-Lufa!

– Como queira, capitã – respondeu ele, cheio de ironia, voando para longe sem dar tempo para que ela o censurasse a respeito do pomo.

Gina deu de ombros, desistindo e voando em busca da goles, que estava com Katie Bell.

A noite caíra depressa e, quando mal se podia ver a maior das três bolas, Harry parou no ar, anunciando o fim do treino. Voou diretamente para o vestiário, sem prestar atenção à resposta da capitã. Quando estava prestes a fechar a porta, querendo ficar sozinho, deparou-se com Gina à sua frente.

– Quem você pensa que é, Harry? Eu não sabia que você estava jogando para o time adversário, mas, depois do treino de hoje, acho que não resta nenhuma dúvida, não é mesmo? Por que isso? Foi porque você não conseguiu o cargo de capitão?

Ele tentou ignorá-la, saindo do vestiário sem dizer nada. Gina o seguiu e, em dois passos, estava de frente para ele.

– Eu acho que não estou sendo bem compreendida, Sr. Potter…

– Foi muito bem compreendida, Srta. Weasley, mas eu não quero ficar nesse treino e, se a senhorita se esforçasse para gritar menos e ser menos autoritária, então talvez ele tivesse sido mais proveitoso – respondeu ele.

O olhar de Gina dirigiu-se para a entrada do vestiário, de onde os outros jogadores vinham para ver o que estava acontecendo. Por uma fração de segundo, acreditou que não pudesse responder, mas, ao perceber o quão desmoralizada ficaria perante o resto do time, reuniu o último fio de paciência que lhe restava, pegou Harry pelo antebraço sem machucá-lo e se pronunciou:

– É melhor que você fique aqui.

– E quem você acha que é, Weasley, para me dar ordens?

– Caso não se lembre, eu sou a capitã, e se você quiser permanecer no time, vai fazer o que eu estou mandando.

Sentindo-se ainda mais irritado com atitude dela, Harry fez um movimento brusco e libertou o braço, enquanto Dino se aproximava.

– Se é assim, pode ir usando seus _poderes_ de capitã para arrumar um bom apanhador antes do jogo de sábado, porque eu estou fora – ao dizer isso, Harry lançou o pomo na direção de Gina e deu-lhe as costas, andando em direção ao castelo.

* * *

Depois de muito tempo vagando sem rumo pelos corredores da escola, Hermione finalmente subiu para a torre da Grifinória. Pelo silêncio lá instaurado, já deveria ser hora do jantar. Jogou-se na primeira poltrona e sentiu o cansaço desabar sobre ela. Estava tensa e nervosa.

_"Como posso confiar em você?"_ Essa frase ainda ecoava em sua mente, ora sendo dita por Harry, ora por ela mesma. Já desistira de tentar tirá-la da cabeça quando apertou com força as pálpebras, sem perceber que as vozes sumiam… até que acabou adormecendo.

"_Eu a quero."_ _Um flash de luz branca a cegou._

_"Sonhos… morte… mande para ela!"_

_"Perturbe-a! Chame-a! Desperte sua curiosidade! Faça com que ela nos tema e, no fim, traga-a para mim!"_

_Ela ouvia alguém falar seguidamente, em várias situações. Aquela voz a congelava por dentro. De repente, a luz a atingiu e ela sentiu uma dor incrível, uma que nunca sentira antes e que, muito tempo depois, foi substituída por um longo momento de tranqüilidade. _

_E então, ao seu redor, só havia escuridão._

Hermione abriu os olhos e sentiu os braços dormentes. Mexeu-se um pouco e logo descobriu o porquê: deitara-se em cima dos livros. Piscou várias vezes até ter plena certeza de que estava no mundo real. Não acreditava que dormira, que simplesmente saíra do ar, sem razão alguma. Levantou-se e foi em direção às escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino, seu corpo ainda dormente por causa da má posição.

Sentou-se no primeiro degrau, encostando-se na parede. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e logo as lembranças vieram à sua mente. Não muito claras, não lhe permitindo identificar os diálogos e, muito menos, quem os dissera, mas algo dentro dela dizia que se tratava de Voldemort, e sentiu um arrepio ao pensar nisso.

Ficou com os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, então sentiu algo passar por debaixo dos seus joelhos e, logo em seguida, sentiu novamente. Sabia do que se tratava. Era Bichento correndo atrás de alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos e viu um ratinho passando por entre as cadeiras, próximo a janela. Bichento correu até ele, que fugiu em tempo.

Segundos depois, ouviu-se um barulho na entrada da Mulher Gorda. Hermione direcionou o olhar para lá e prendeu a respiração.

– Venha cá, Perebas! Gato idiota, olha só o que você fez! Hermione, por que está sentada aí? Não está vendo que esse seu maldito gato 'tá querendo comer o Perebas? Por acaso você não o tem alimentado direito?

Hermione permaneceu imóvel… Rony estava bem a sua frente. O Rony da maneira como ela sempre se lembrara, segurando com muito zelo um rato assustado.

– Fala alguma coisa! Não percebe o que ele anda fazendo, não é? Esse seu gato maldito, olha só! – Ele olhou para o rato. – Perebas até está emagrecendo!

– Rony? – ela conseguiu perguntar, com voz rouca.

– Não, Mione, é o papai Noel! – ele disse sarcasticamente.

– Rony? – ela repetiu, sentindo as lágrimas descendo pela face.

– Ahh! Mione, é claro que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser? – Ele se abaixou, aproximando-se dela.

– Rony? – ela sussurrou, levando uma mão trêmula até o rosto dele.

– Hermione… sou eu, Neville, você está bem?

No mesmo instante, ela puxou a mão, piscando várias vezes até perceber que Neville estava a sua frente.

– Hermione, você está bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado, tentando inutilmente disfarçar a tensão. – Você está pálida.

– Sim, estou… – ela disse depois de ter organizado as idéias.

– Acho que é melhor ir até a Ala Hospitalar, você não me parece bem…

– Eu estou bem, Neville, já disse! – ela respondeu rudemente.

– Só não é o que 'tá parecendo…

Hermione não respondeu. Era melhor ficar calada a ter que recitar seus problemas.

– O que tem aí, Neville? – Hermione perguntou na tentativa de mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Comida. Trouxe para você.

– Obrigada, mas não estou com fome.

– Com ou sem apetite, Mione, você vai comer. Acha que eu não percebo que você não tem comido ultimamente? Você está emagrecendo cada vez mais, está pálida e mal tem dormido.

– Harry andou falando demais, é? – Hermione perguntou, indignada.

– Não, ele não disse nada, e nem precisava dizer… qualquer um percebe o quanto você está mal. Sabe, não precisava ter falado, você está assim por causa do Rony… Hermione, você tem de deixar isso de lado, só um pouco, seguir com a vida… – Ele se sentou ao lado da amiga, deixando a bandeja na mesa ao lado.

– Neville, não diga coisas que você não sabe…

– Sabe, tem duas maneiras de se morrer. Uma é morrendo fisicamente; a outra é se matando para a vida…

– Neville, por favor, não quero falar sobre isso.

– E é isso que você tem feito, Mione, se matado – ele insistiu, sem aceitar os protestos da amiga.

– Por favor… pára…

– Você é uma garota linda, inteligente, não…

– PÁRA! POR FAVOR, PÁRA! Eu não quero ouvir isso, eu não quero ouvir você, não quero ouvir ninguém…

Neville ficou extremamente assustado diante dos gritos da amiga.

– Você não entende, Harry não entende… ninguém entende… – Hermione falava em um tom acelerado, sentindo o seu coração pulsar rapidamente e o corpo tremer.…

– Calma, Mione. – Neville se levantou para tentar dar apoio a ela.

– NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR CALMA! O QUE EU FAÇO É SÓ ISSO FICAR CALMA! – ela passou as mãos pela bandeja, varrendo-a da mesinha.

Bichento, que estava deitado em um canto, saiu correndo pelas escadas depois de ganhar uma chuva de cacos de louça. Neville não sabia o que fazer.

– VOCÊS ACHAM QUE É ASSIM, TÃO SIMPLES! – Hermione gritou mais alto, enquanto encarava os olhos assustados do amigo. – EU SIMPLESMENTE ESQUEÇO E PRONTO, NÃO É? _NÃO É?_

Ela foi se afastando, as lágrimas cobrindo o seu rosto e um turbilhão de emoções explodindo em seu peito. A voz morria em seus lábios quando ela encostou-se na parede, escorregando o corpo até sentar-se no chão, a cabeça escondida entre as mãos e os joelhos junto ao peito. Hermione embalava o tórax pra frente e para trás, enquanto falava baixinho:

– Eu não esqueço… eu não esqueço…

Neville não sabia o que fazer. Foi até ela e abraçou-a carinhosamente, mas sua presença era totalmente inexistente para ela, que continuava a embalar o corpo trêmulo.

Ele estava totalmente perdido com aquela situação. Não era como se não soubesse o que Hermione estava sentindo. Ele já passara por isso muitas vezes. Sempre se sentira muito revoltado, mas com o tempo aprendera a conviver com a ausência dos pais, embora ainda doesse cada vez que os visitasse. Só que Hermione era diferente. Parecia que ela nunca sairia dessa fase, piorando cada vez mais.

– Foi tudo minha culpa, tudo… – Hermione levanta o rosto molhado, os olhos brilhando por lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

– Ah, não pense assim, Hermione! Todos nós sabemos que não foi culpa sua. Você sabe que não foi.

– Eu sei que não fui eu que provoquei o acidente, Neville, mas Rony estava lá por minha causa… Se eu estivesse por perto, eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa, ter ajudado… Nem todos morreram…

– Sim, talvez pudesse ter feito, mas não temos como saber, Mione… A sua decisão foi de ficar. Não adianta, não tem volta… naquele momento, você achou que tomara a decisão certa. É isso o que importa agora.

– Mas eu não errei só com Rony, eu errei com Harry também…

– Por que você diz isso? Só por causa da discussão de vocês no corredor, depois da aula do Snape?

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, interrogativa.

– Você sabe que aqui em Hogwarts nada é segredo, ainda mais um fato que envolva o "Grande Harry Potter" – ele apressou-se em explicar. – E, além disso, o pessoal do Quadribol estava reclamando, dizendo que ele estragou todo o treino. Hermione, isso também não foi culpa sua. Você apenas omitiu um fato, só isso.

– É, mas isso fez com que Harry me odiasse…

Neville revirou os olhos e falou com sinceridade:

– Mione, é mais fácil Snape sair distribuindo balinhas do que Harry odiá-la. De onde você tirou isso?

Hermione deu um meio sorriso.

– Certa vez, o Rony disse algo do gênero… Eu fico me perguntando sempre por que comigo as coisas têm sido tão complicadas, por que eu não estou conseguindo lidar com situações pelas quais todos passam um dia… Você e Harry já passaram, e eu não consigo…

– Hermione, você tem que aprender a se perdoar. Seja boa consigo mesma… para poder seguir com a sua vida.

– É, mas, olhando pelo ângulo que eu vejo, esse perdão está tão distante… – ela disse, enquanto se levantava.

Olhou para os cacos que jaziam no chão, murmurou um feitiço e tudo voltou ao normal. O Salão Comunal começou a encher com grifinórios que chegavam do jantar, mas Neville continuou do jeito que estava.

– Eu vou subir e… me desculpe por tudo.

– Você não tem pelo que se desculpar – respondeu ele com um sorriso, que foi retribuído pela amiga.

* * *

Harry entrou no Castelo e foi até o sétimo andar. Não queria se unir aos outros alunos no Salão Principal e tão pouco voltar para a torre da Grifinória. Andando de um lado para o outro, procurava isolar-se de tudo, não ouvir os outros reprimindo-o ou dando conselhos.

Uma porta se abriu à sua frente. Sim… ele deveria ter percebido onde estava. A Sala de Requerimentos. Até que não seria má idéia entrar e ficar ali o resto do dia, sem pessoas incomodando ou lançando olhares maldosos em sua direção.

Após passar pela porta, fechou-a e andou até o confortável sofá, ignorando a semi-escuridão que dominava o lugar, este iluminado apenas por alguns minguados archotes nas paredes distantes. O sofá era branco e, ao deitar-se nele, Harry permitiu que seus pensamentos vagassem para que ele, de certa forma, pudesse descansar um pouco. Estar sozinho em algum lugar era, normalmente, algo que lhe ocorria com freqüência, e ele ficava divido entre evitar essas ocasiões ou obrigá-las a acontecerem.

Normalmente, quando ficava sozinho no quarto, ouvia os colegas no Salão Comunal logo abaixo, rindo e conversando sobre os deveres, e não poderia deixar de perceber que isso o deprimia um pouco. Essa conclusão o levava a evitar ficar sozinho, procurando sempre a companhia de outrem, sempre procurando alguém para falar sobre os deveres ou qualquer outra bobagem.

O problema era que – com igual freqüência – Harry percebia que não conseguia convencer-se a se satisfazer com o "normal". Com os assuntos normais, com as relações normais. Sentia como se faltasse alguma coisa, confiança, que fosse… ou amizade… então, se isolava.

E, de repente, um suave clique foi ouvido e Harry percebeu que não teria sucesso em sua mais nova tentativa de isolamento. Às suas costas, uma voz fria sussurrou "_lumus_", obrigando-o a esquecer por completo os devaneios e levantar abruptamente do sofá, tirando a varinha das vestes e apontando-a para o escuro.

– Abaixe isso, garoto – grunhiu Moody, iluminado pela luz da própria varinha.

– Professor Moody? – perguntou ele, abaixando a varinha.

– É, é… já disse para não me chamar de professor. O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu queria ficar sozinho… – Harry murmurou, sentando-se novamente no sofá.

– Não se incomode comigo, só vim dar uma olhada na sala.

Harry ficou quieto por um instante, até que um pensamento confuso surgiu em sua mente.

– Senhor… Moody, disse que veio dar uma olhada na sala?

– Isso mesmo, Potter. Estou estudando o lugar para as novas reuniões do DA – respondeu ele, iluminando os livros que existiam em uma das muitas estantes que, agora Harry notava, cobriam as paredes.

– Reuniões do DA? Mas Dumbledore não falou nada…

– Dumbledore está cuidando de tudo. Nós monitoraremos as reuniões… Remo e Ninfadora também ajudarão.

– E como serão… esses treinamentos?

– Bem… – Moody começou, pegando alguns livros da estante e empilhando em uma mesa larga que surgira –, seria uma aula complementar à disciplina de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, com mais prática que teoria.

– E Snape também estará nesses treinamentos?

Moody deu um sorriso maroto.

– Você realmente não gosta dele – o professor afirmou.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, indagando a si mesmo se o professor tinha habilidades em legimência ou se ele fora tão óbvio assim.

– Não se culpe por não gostar dele, Severo não é uma pessoa que inspire à amizade.

Harry sorriu.

– Não ele não entrará no DA por enquanto, mesmo que ele seja o professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Lupin e eu ensinaremos os feitiços avançados e Tonks ensinará defesa pessoal, sem o uso de varinhas, o que, a meu ver, já deveria ter sido incluído nas disciplinas de Hogwarts há anos… nem sempre podemos estar com a varinha a mão quando um inimigo ataca. Se Snape entrar para o DA, será mesmo só com alguma complementação, afinal, o que ele sempre almejou em Hogwarts, ele já tem. Foram anos querendo dar aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

– É, mas ele não poderia ter ao menos esperado que eu terminasse o curso? – Harry disse, desanimado.

Moody tinha toda razão. Snape finalmente estava ensinando a matéria que sempre quisera, depois de anos de decepções com Dumbledore por causa das recusas que o diretor dava. E agora, a confiança que depositara por tanto tempo no velho homem se fizera valer… Sempre o ouvira dizer que tudo tem seu tempo e, mesmo depois de muito tempo, Snape atingira mais um de seus objetivos; uma espécie de conquista pessoal. A assinatura de Dumbledore, demonstrando a confiança completa e incondicional que depositava no professor.

E, para a tristeza de Harry, ele precisava aturar Snape duplamente, em Poções e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Era supérfluo dizer o quanto Harry sentia por Poções ser uma matéria exigida para o treinamento de Auror. Não era surpresa alguma que a atitude de Snape quanto a Harry não mudara. Os insultos, a humilhação e a tortura psicológica estavam presentes em cada aula. Mesmo que Harry encarasse os estudos com uma seriedade nunca posta em prática, o professor parecia nunca se satisfazer, exigindo cada vez mais e graduando com conceitos cada vez mais baixos os trabalhos do garoto.

Em momento algum, queixara-se a Dumbledore, só que o diretor vira – durante uma das lições de Oclumência – o tratamento que Snape lhe dispensara. Com isso, o professor fora duramente repreendido e passara a ignorar Harry sempre que possível, ainda que as notas do garoto não tivessem mudado muito.

Na verdade, Harry não tinha muita esperança de sobreviver. Talvez por Voldemort ser o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, levando anos para se tornar o que era, ou simplesmente porque sempre tivera uma ajuda todas as vezes em que encontrara com ele e não confiava em si mesmo o suficiente para derrotá-lo. Acreditava não possuir dom algum em especial, exceto a coragem para enfrentar o perigo.

O que o tornara famoso fora o fato de ter sobrevivido a uma Maldição da Morte. Isso não era, de forma alguma, mérito dele, e sim de sua mãe, que, ao morrer, liberara um contra-feitiço que vencera a Imperdoável. Harry se sentia mal por levar o mérito de algo conquistado pela mãe, que era lembrada nos livros somente como a mãe do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e não como a real salvadora, a pessoa que fora a causa da queda do Lord das Trevas.

Moody mexeu em seu malão e tirou de lá um álbum de fotos, que colocou ao lado da pilha de livros. Ajeitava os objetos em completo silêncio, permitindo que os pensamentos de Harry voltassem para um lugar longe dali, para a discussão com Hermione.

Não conseguia admitir que tinha brigado com a melhor amiga. Doía pensar nas coisas horríveis que ela dissera, e nas coisas igualmente horríveis que ele dissera em retorno. Um pensamento louco que o consolou, pois talvez fosse melhor assim, talvez fosse melhor que a amizade deles tivesse alcançado um fim, porque isso diminuiria – e muito – as possibilidades de que ela se tornasse mais uma vítima de Voldemort.

Harry se aproximou de Alastor Moody e sentou à sua frente. O ex-auror ofereceu o álbum para que Harry olhasse enquanto puxava conversa. Era um álbum bruxo, com fotos que pareciam ser do dia-a-dia de uma família: bebês, adultos, cachorro… nada de mais. Às vezes, Moody parava de tirar as coisas do malão para explicar a Harry a história de determinada foto, o que ocasionou em alguns instantes de descontração entre os dois.

Então Harry parou diante de uma das fotos. Parecia ser como as outras – do cotidiano, com uma família reunida num grande sofá azul, duas crianças abaixadas e atrás uns quatro adultos. Um Moody mais jovem era facilmente reconhecido, mesmo estando com o rosto sem as cicatrizes que faziam parecer ser entalhado em madeira. Ao seu lado, o elemento que chamara tanto a atenção de Harry. Era uma garota, tímida, adolescente, cujos cabelos e feições eram muito parecidos com os de Hermione. Moody explicou um a um quem eram os personagens daquela foto enquanto o olhar de Harry detinha-se na moça, que retribuía com uma expressão muito triste no rosto.

– Essa moça lembra a…

– Srta. Granger – Moody completou, enquanto se abaixava para pegar mais uma pilha de livros.

– Sim – disse Harry, sem jeito. – Muito pouco, mas lembra, talvez pelos cabelos ou… – Harry parou, achando melhor não pronunciar.

–… pelo olhar melancólico – Moody mais uma vez parecia ter lido seus pensamentos, e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

– Eu também acho o olhar dela igual ao da minha irmã mais nova quando a vi no funeral dos nossos pais.

– Qual era o nome dela? – Harry perguntou, querendo continuar o assunto.

– Justine – Moody respondeu em tom suave, quase um sussurro. – Ela era uma garota maravilhosa, muito tímida, mas doce e sensível. De todos os meus irmãos, Justine é a que sinto mais falta.

– Que houve com ela? – perguntou Harry, sem jeito.

– Foi vítima de uma Maldição da Morte

– Sinto muito – Harry disse, baixando o olhar.

– É o pior efeito de uma guerra, Potter – Moody falou, ignorando a condolência recebida –, o horror que eles conseguem criar. Até mesmo o amor torna-se uma arma poderosa nas mãos dos nossos inimigos

Ao terminar de dizer, fechou o malão. Aparentemente, terminara de colocar as coisas no lugar… Depois, com as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, caminhou até a janela. Começou a observar os alunos da Lufa-Lufa que treinavam Quadribol.

Harry concordou mentalmente com o que ele dissera, o que só serviu para endossar o que ele há poucos instantes pensara com relação à amizade de Hermione. O amor fora uma arma usada tantas vezes contra si que não queria ver o futuro de mais uma pessoa ser extinto por isso.

– Você está bem, Potter? – Moody perguntou, chamando a atenção do garoto.

– Não é nada, só estava lembrando de quando cheguei a Hogwarts – mentiu ele.

Um silêncio tenso se fez entre eles e só foi quebrado com o barulho de alguém batendo à porta. Automaticamente, Moody pediu para que entrasse, e Harry abriu um sorriso ao ver Tonks e Lupin passarem pela porta da Sala de Requerimentos.

* * *

A/N da Jesse: Está aí o novo capítulo, devido à grande insistência da Jéssy... e se vocês querem mais capítulos dessa fic, é bom todo mundo comentar bonitinho, se não, não vou me prestar a continuá-la sozinha.

**Ligia Maria Araki:** lê mesmo os capítulos antes? Hum...

**S.S:** eu (Jesse) também nunca gostei desse personagem, ele é tosco demais pro meu gosto... fazer o que...

**LuSp:** acho que deve ter mais dor e sofrimento pela frente... quem sabe... (Jesse que não tem idéia de onde o plano da fic se escondeu)

**Angela Miguel:** McG, safadinha? Eu, hein... só porque ela gosta do tio Dumbly...

**Lumack:** quanto à betagem... pois é, né, dona Lori? Só tu mesmo pra perder tempo lendo fic podre em vez de betar... se ao menos fosse algo importante -.-

**Lyly:** obrigada! Espero que continue lendo!

**The:** você é uma que eu duvido que continue lendo, mas todo caso...

**Dani Potter:** quem sabe um dia a briga se resolva... um dia... quem sabe...

**Karen:** eu (Jesse) também quase chorei quando escrevi aquelas coisas... absurdo eu ficando com pena do Rony, uh? Mas fazer o que... e tadinho do Snape... o Dumbly deu autorização pra ele, lembra?

**A Evans B Potter:** espero que você tenha lido mais…

**Adri Potter:** não pretendemos matar o Harry... eu acho... mas eu gosto quando ele morre no final, fala sério... a JK nunca fará isso, ela é certinha demais para ter um final "surpreendente" onde ele morra... fazer o quê... e o Snape é o Snape (e ele é um amor XDDD)... aqui não dá para postar o end do blog, mas vai no nosso profile pelo link que tem no nome (Gala e Jesse) lá em cima, antes do início do capítulo, do lado dos títulos...

**Aya:** rsrsrsrs o dementador entregue via Sedex? Hum... só se for entregue pro Osama mesmo... (Jesse que tem de controlar essas loucuras da Gala). Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo, mana.

**Lari:** vai no nosso profile... coloca o end do site lá em cima e, do lado, til (aquele "acento) e galaejesse, tudo junto ao til.

**Luiz Felipe: **como? acabando... que cena do devaneio da Mione? A que está nesse capítulo?

**Oficial-Ricardo:** hey, guri sumido da H/Hr... demoramos, uh? rs acontece...

**Srta. Kinomoto:** que bom que está gostando, continue lendo!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** não é da dor que saem os mais profundos sentimentos ('tá, não lembro qual é a frase, mas essa aí ficou podre, eu sei). Daremos um jeito, não se preocupe... e essa é uma história Angst... deve ser triste...  
**  
Annette Fowl:** se para de escrever na melhor parte para ser lembrado como alguém que sempre escreveu bem, não como alguém que escreveu bem e decaiu...


End file.
